A Thousand Years
by I Walk Like Rihanna
Summary: Mickey loved her life. She really did. But sometimes, fighting evil for all eternity got boring. Being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be, and she's just waiting for her soulmate to appear. And thanks to a bit too much Black Lotus, Mickey has managed to travel to a different dimension, just as magical, but still insanely different. Chris/OC S6.E6 and on. M for heavy language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"What the Hell are you doing, Mickey?"

I froze in place, having been dancing like a weirdo, and looked up at my little sister, Alicia, who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Making a potion." I replied evenly, watching as my sister's gaze flicked from me, to the herb I held high in the air. I was still frozen in place.

"What potion?"

I shrugged, before moving out of my frozen position and starting back into throwing random stuff into the potion.

"Mickey don't you shrug at me."

I stopped throwing random items into the potion, eyebrows raised.

"My little sister is not trying to tell me what to do." I stated to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?" Alicia frowned.

"Myself, as I'm trying to convince myself that you are not telling myself what myself is to do."

"What the fuck did she just say...?"

My other two sisters, Tanner and Ash, both poked their heads into the room. Finally, Carrie was in the doorway, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Guys I'm just making a potion. Go back to your business." I stated, continuing my throwing random shit into the bowl.

"Okay." Tanner shrugged.

Ash looked at her. "Snap me up to my room? I wanna read for a bit."

Tanner groaned. "Fine." And with a flick of her wrist, Ash disappeared into thin air with a loud _SNAP._

"_THANKS TAN-TAN!"_ Echoed through the house from the top floor, and Tanner made a face at the nickname, before she snapped herself up to her room, also disappearing with a loud _SNAP._

"Hey Mick, it's your turn to make dinner." Carrie stated, rolling her eyes at the girls' antics.

I frowned, looking up from my I-Don't-Even-Know-What potion. "No it's not. It's yours."

"Yeah, but I just had a premonition that if you make dinner something really good's gonna happen."

"Carrie don't you fucking lie to me. Go make dinner."

My best friend made a face and I laughed, going back to my potion making as she made her way upstairs.

And once again it was me and Alicia.

"Mickey that's not safe."

"What's not safe?"

"Throwing random things into a potion without looking at what they are. You could kill yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Alicia I do this all the time. It's great stress-management. One needs a little explosion every now and then."

She scowled, her eyes flicking over the different scorch marks along the walls and ceiling. "Mickey seriously. I don't want the house burned down or you getting hurt. That's enough."

I sighed. "Alicia, nothing's going to happen. I do this all the time."

"You shouldn't!"

I looked up at her, not pausing in my potion making as I did, and grabbing a small bowl to my right. "Alicia. Stop worrying so much," I poured the bowl over the potion as I spoke. "Nothing's going to-"

That was when everything exploded. The last thing I heard was "_MICKEY!"_

And suddenly, the world was nothing but dark.

_**-A Thousand**_******_Years-_**

**Hi guys(:**

**Yes, I'm back at it and this time, it's with another fandom. **

**Charmed! Hehehe.**

**I dunno, I just love Chris.**

**You might recognize the girls if you've read my story ****_Do You Believe in Magic?_**** which is still a work in progress. **

**If not, I'll elaborate a little more since this might be confusing. Mickey, Tanner, Alicia and Ash (All in age order) are 4/5 of the Parson coven. The other 1/5 of the Parson coven is Carrie Turner, Mickey's lifelong best friend. And yes, they're all witches.**

**But they're a bit different than the witches you know. This is something you'll discover as the story progresses.**

**I've got some major plans for this story and I can't wait for you guys to read it(:**

**Hope you liked the prologue. Review please? I'll reply to all of them next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Review Replies:_**

CharmedOpal: _Why thank you for being my first reviewer(:_

* * *

**Chapter One: **

I groaned quietly as I finally woke up.

"What the Hell happened?" I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes.

"We were just wondering the same thing."

I squeaked and sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. Wherever I was, it was entirely unfamiliar to me. With me were three women. One had a pixie cut, one was a red-head and the last was brunette.

I looked around, eyes wide. "Where am I? How did I get here I was just in my house... And Alicia was telling me not to... And..."

"Not to what?" The red-head asked.

"Not to keep-" I quickly caught myself. "Uh, it's not actually important."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "I think it is if it's the last thing you remember before you blacked out and then ended up in our garden."

I raised my eyebrows. "I was in your garden?"

The woman with the pixie cut nodded, before she leaned over and whispered something in the brunette's ear.

_"She's not lying, Piper. Or evil. I would be able to tell if she was._"

"You think I'm lying and-slash-or evil?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you hear that? We're across the room." I'm assuming her name was Piper as that was what the other woman said.

"Uh..." Before I could reply, there was a swirl of blue and white lights, and I jumped when a guy formed _from _said blue and white lights. "What's going on?" He asked.

He was tall, with green eyes and floppy brown hair.

Ha. Floppy. That's such a fun word.

Focus, Mickey.

"How the _fuck _did you do that?" I asked, eyes wide. "Is that like snapping? Because, bro, I gotta teach Tanner how to do that if-"

The guy jumped when I spoke, before turning to look at me. "Who are you?"

"Snapping?" The red-head asked.

"It's basically teleporting. But we call it snapping because 'teleporting' is such an awkward word and there's this really loud snap noise when you do it. And I'm Mickey by the way. Can I ask who you guys are or is it really not my place considering this ain't my house but at the same time, ya know, I woke up _in _your house after having been _found _in your garden and I'm really disoriented and I feel like I'm dreaming right now because whatever you just did was really cool but kinda impossible or at least magic I've never seen in all of my life-"

"Did you just say magic?" The girl with the pixie-cut asked.

"Yeah... I'm a Witch and considering what he just did, he's a Warlock, right?"

"No!" The guy looked offended.

"What? A Warlock is a good thing why the Hell do you look offended?" I frowned. Why the Hell was he offended? It was a good thing to be a Warlock, just like it was a good thing to be a Witch.

"A Warlock is _not _a good thing!" Piper stated, looking almost horrified.

"Yeah it is. When you're a Warlock or a Witch that means you're an upper level, _good _magical human being. The name just depends on gender."

"No! Warlocks are evil!" The red-head stated.

"Well hang on, maybe we're both talking about different things here." I said.

"No, we're both talking about Warlocks." The guy replied.

"Maybe different kinds. If you're _not _a Warlock, what are you?"

"I'm a Whitelighter." He replied.

I nodded. "Okay. What the _fuck _is a Whitelighter?"

"Basically a Guardian Angel for Witches and _future _Whitelighters." The red-head explained.

"Guardian Angels aren't called Whitelighters what are you on about?" I stared at them in disbelief.

"Phoebe." Piper looked at the girl with the pixie cut with an exasperated expression.

Okay, and her name is Phoebe.

"She's not lying." Phoebe stated. "I would know if she was."

"What are you psychic?" I asked.

"Actually yeah, she is. Now who the Hell are you?" The guy asked.

"I told you already. My name is Mickey, and I'm a Witch. Now all I've gotten out of this conversation with you four is that _you _are a Whitelighter with serious unresolved issues, and you three are also magical, I'm going to guess Witches, like myself, and that _your _names are Phoebe and Piper. Other than that I am at a loss."

Upon my finishing, the three women both started laughing.

"Unresolved issues!" The red-head laughed, pointing at the guy. He scowled at them, before looking at me. "How did you get here?"

As the three women sobered, I shrugged. "The last thing I remember was making a potion, my little sister saying to be careful, I threw something in and everything went black. When I woke up I was on this couch." I motioned to the couch behind me. "So there."

"Leo!" Piper shouted. A few moments later, there was another swirl of blue and white lights.

"HOW?!" I gaped. "What do you even call that?"

"What, orbing?" The red-head asked.

"Yeah! If that's what you call it...?"

"It is."

"Okay." I nodded slowly, processing everything so far.

I was really confused in case you can't tell. I'd never heard of orbing before. Snapping, yes. Materializing, yes. Cuffing, yes.

Snapping, my sister does. Materializing, the Council does. Cuffing, demons do that shit.

"Who's this?" The other guy, I'm assuming Leo, asked.

"You don't know?" Piper asked.

He shook his head. "The Elders haven't heard of anything-" He looked at me again. "Wait..."

I blinked, looking at him. Where had I seen his face before?

"Mickey?"

"Leo?"

_**-A Thousand Years-**_

**Ooooooooh! Leo and Mickey know each other? WHAT?**

**Review and I'll update sooner and you can find out HOW they know each other, hehehe.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Review Replies:**_

Musical Cake: _Hahaha you stole my line xD I do that to people all the time, it's cool :P_

joy (Guest): _I think it is a word, so there. And sorry, I meant to update a lot faster but life threw an epic curveball and knocked me off my feet faster than motherfucking lightning - excuse my French there._

SupernaturalGal63: _Awh, thank you! And the point is to make everyone curious. There's a lot to learn about Mickey and her dimension. I honestly recommend taking notes if you plan on continuing to read this, hahaha xD I kid, I kid._

Nia (Guest): _I have updated! Yay! And as I said before, the point is to make you curious :P_

Ashleigh Piccinino: _Sorry if I didn't spell that right. I'm looking at the reviews on my phone and typing them on my laptop, and I have the worst eyesight in history, okay let me write the reply to your two reviews. The First One: I'm glad you might read my other story(: I don't know when I'll update it though. As you can see, I've had a hard enough time getting this one up. It was meant to be up WAY before now, but as I said to joy up there, Life threw a curveball. And it's fine to ask as many questions as you want. I love answering them xD The Second One: Yay you like it(: I'll update faster I promise. _

TechnoSpirit: _I don't know why but I really really like your name. AND I HAVE UPDATED, HURRAY!_

ObsessedwReading: _Thank you(: And I guess you're about to find out! And for your second review: Mickey is in fact her nickname. You'll find out what it's short for latery (Well, not really short. Really it's just a nickname). And I love it too, hahaha(:_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Whoa, wait, we didn't tell you her name, Leo, how do you know it?" Piper asked.

I stared at Leo. He stared right back. What the fuck?

And that's when it hit me. And I remembered years ago when Joey and I got sucked into that portal by accident and spent a month with a woman named Penny Halliwell. And a guy named Leo was there.

And Whitelighters...

WHITELIGHTERS.

"Oh my God you haven't changed." I stared at him, eyes wide. "And you're a Whitelighter and I remember what those are now and- Holy shit I REMEMBER."

"Remember what?" Phoebe frowned.

"Mickey's from another dimension." Leo explained.

"What?" The red-head looked confused.

"Years ago, my Guardian Angel, which actually is the Whitelighter equivalent in my dimension, and I fell into this portal and we woke up here."

"How did you get here, Mickey? We sealed the portal after you left." Leo questioned, frowning.

I shrugged. "I was mixing a potion, there was an explosion, and I ended up here."

"Maybe you should go talk with your Elder friends a bit more." The red-head stated, looking at him. Leo nodded and was gone with a swirl of lights.

"Fuck I remember when I used to freak out about how awesome that was... And I still do now..." I stated, still staring at the place where Leo had stood before.

"Well you know Leo and Leo knows you. I say we trust her." Phoebe stated.

The red-head nodded in agreement and before anyone said anything else, I spoke. "Okay, I know Piper and Phoebe's names but if I keep calling _you '_the red-head' and _you _'the guy', in my head, I think I'm gonna go nuts."

The red-head smiled. "I'm Paige. That's Chris. He's our Whitelighter."

Chris. Ah.

I looked at him once more.

"But Leo...?"

"Is an Elder." Piper replied with a frown.

Hold. The fuck. Up.

Leo? Elder?

THE FUCK?

"Wha...?" I stared at them in disbelief. "Please elaborate?"

"It's a long story." Phoebe stated.

"Well I don't have anywhere to go, so I've obviously got time." I replied.

So then, I was given the story of why Leo's an Elder.

Apparently, the girls got into some shit with The Titans and this led to said Titans getting up there and killing off a ton of Elders. This, in turn, put Leo in a position to make decisions, as all of the living Elders were in hiding or something.

And at the end of it all, Leo became an Elder.

That's a very brief explanation.

By the time they finished telling the story, a bit of time had elapsed and we were now sitting, a glass of water in my hands that Piper had given me about halfway through.

"So how do yo know Leo?" Chris frowned.

"I told you. My Guardian Angel and I fell into a portal years ago and ended up here. Although Leo definitely didn't look like that and he also definitely didn't dress like that, last time I was here. It was years ago though."

"How many years?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Err... I don't know, I mean, last time I was here, my dimension was about a decade ahead of whatever year it was here. What year is it now?"

"2004."

I stared at them.

2004?

Holy shit, I'm nine years ahead of them.

Listening to music is gonna suck while I'm here.

"Well if it's 2004... Then I was here about... Four decades ago... Give or take a few years."

They stared at me.

"You don't look any older than Chris and he's 22." Phoebe stated, staring at me.

I blinked. Of course I don't look older than 22. Magical beings don't age-

Ooooohhh...

That's right.

Different dimension.

Right.

Oops.

"Uh, well, there's a very good explanation for that and it's because I'm immortal."

"You're immortal?" Paige asked.

I nodded.

And that was when Leo orbed back in. "None of us have any idea how you got here or why you're here."

I frowned. "Fantastic. And now I'm stuck here until someone opens the portal again."

Leo had an uncomfortable expression and my frown deepened. "What? Can't someone open the portal?"

"Not if we sealed it off completely."

"What, so I'm stuck here? Leo I can't be stuck here, I have sisters to take care of! And a soulmate to find! As much as I love being 22, I can't stay this way forever!" I stared at him in disbelief.

If the portal was sealed, there's no possible way for me to get back.

That's known at least.

Oh.

Shit.

* * *

**Hi guys. So that was up a lot later, and the chapter was a lot worse than I intended and for that I'm really sorry.**

**First, I thought I was gonna have this up really really fast and then life threw a curveball, as I stated in my review replies, and it's just gotten worse as time went on.**

**HOWEVER, two weeks from tomorrow is my last day of school, and I will be getting out early considering all I have to do is show up, take a Choir exam (easiest motherfucking thing in the universe) wait til the clock says 8:59 AM, and leave.**

**Just like that.**

**So updates should be a little more frequent. And, hopefully, not just on this story. But we'll see what life has in store for this Becky (yes I'm talking in third person, as I have done at least once, every day for about 75% of the time I've lived) and what curveballs it decides to throw.**

**The latest was losing my voice, a week before the big show I'm putting on with the performing group I'm in.**

**Fantastic right?**

**So, technically, I'm not supposed to talk.**

**Which I didn't do at all yesterday.**

**And I did a little too much of today.**

**Kinda praying I don't have strep. :/**

**Nyaaah, I'll shut up now.**

**Later, bros. **

**PEACE.**

_**Just a quick note: Do you guys think I should make a Twitter for my stories and such? And if I did, would any of y'all follow me? I probably wouldn't post too frequently on it, but at the same time I'd try to keep you guys updated on what's going on and how soon updates will be for specific stories.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Review Replies:**_

ObsessedwReading: _Thank you(: And I guess you'll just have to see! ;)_

rlassie: _Yay you like Mickey! Haha she does, doesn't she?_

Musical cake: _Now you know! Haha(: As for the reply on the Twitter thing, thank you for that. I'm not sure if I'm gonna do it or not. I'm leaning towards no. Eh._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

One month later, you would've found me flicking through the Book of Shadows in the Halliwell's attic.

Yeah. I'm still here.

By then, the sisters all definitely trusted me, which I suppose was a good thing considering how I apparently fell from the sky and they found me in their garden.

Leo, of course, trusts me. But because of his Elder duties, we haven't been able to catch up much.

As for Wyatt, the kid loves me. Which makes me happy, because I love kids.

Finally, there's Chris. Who, I think it's safe to say, hates me.

I don't really know why, either. I mean, obviously, there's some trust issues 'cause he's a paranoid guy (I think. Then again, I hardly see him, 'cause he avoids me like the plague, so this is just a minor analyzation of him. I'll get back to you if I ever get a chance to get to know him better - Note: this will probably never happen), but what else could I have done?

Then again, I suppose it's okay if he doesn't like me. I'm not his biggest fan either. I honestly don't trust him - being at the same level of trust invested in Chris, as Leo.

I sighed to myself as I flipped through the numerous pages of the book. None of them were all that familiar. Things were _extremely _different here, and as much as I know I should've remembered that, the time Joey and I spent with Penny was fuzzy.

_Probably because you blocked it out, considering what __**happened **__with Joey while you were with Penny._

Shut up, brain, or whatever part of my head you are.

I frowned when I found a page that caught my attention - because there, at the top of the page, "_Mickey Parson" _was scrawled in what could only be Penny Halliwell's handwriting.

Below it, a description of who I am, what I do, how to recognize me, and where I'm from was written. Nothing bad was in it, of course, but at the same time...

It's kinda weird reading about myself in a book that I definitely shouldn't be in.

I'll ask Piper about it later.

_**CRASH**_

Speaking of Piper...

I slammed the book shut and ran downstairs just in time to see Piper nail a demon in the shoulder with her explosive power, causing a hole in the floor to close up and the demon to disappear.

"Oh my God! Piper are you okay?" I gasped. Screw running down the rest of the stairs. I jumped over the railing and landed next to her (With perfect balance may I add), grabbing her hand and helping her up. "I'm so sorry I wasn't down here, I shoud've been and why didn't you tell me he was back? I could've come down and helped and-"

"Mickey! Calm down." She instructed and I shut up. "Honey, I've told you before. You don't have to worry and attempt to pay us back by helping us with every single threat that comes our way."

I sighed. "Did you ever consider that I'm doing this, not because I wanna pay you back, but because fighting off demons and other evil things is what I do, Piper. I mean yeah, I've never been so grateful in my life for anything besides the fact that you're taking me in until I can get home, but all my life, since I first received my powers, I've been fighting evil. It's something I've done for, no offense, a lot longer than just six years. Fighting evil is in me and I always want to find a way to help and-"

I was cut off by the door opening, and Phoebe and Paige coming in. "What happened?" They chorused.

"The demon attacked." Piper replied, leading us into the conservatory, where Chris was now sat at a table, the Book of Shadows in front of him.

"You're not gonna have any luck." I stated.

He looked up, frowning. "How would you know?" He snapped.

"What do you think I was doing in the attic for the past two hours?"

This was true. The reason I'd been flipping through the Book in the first place was because I was trying to find some sort of information on the demon, Gith. I didn't care what said information was, as long as I found it.

But as you might guess, I found nothing.

Piper began to explain to Phoebe and Paige in more precise terms besides "The demon attacked." what had happened, while we began to clean up.

"So wait, a vortex did all of this?" Paige asked as the two of us began to pick up the many roses Jason had sent Phoebe.

"Vortex, whirlpool, I don't know, whatever." Piper replied.

"The fineries of what almost killed Piper aren't important. The point is, she was almost killed and no one was here to help." Chris stated from his place at the table.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I was kind of tied up... Or cut in half." Paige replied, referring to her temp job.

"And I was interviewing the most fascinating woman." Phoebe stated.

"Oh, the orgasm lady. That show was great, at least what I saw of it until the TV was sucked into oblivion. I hope you brought home that book." Piper said, looking back at her younger sister.

"Whoa whoa whoa, _what _orgasm lady? You mean Nina Halter? DAMMIT I FORGOT TO WATCH THE INTERVIEW!" I facepalmed at my stupied scatterbrain-ness and, sat down, totally disappointed and upset.

I'd been waiting _all week _since Phoebe told me that she was gonna have the woman who wrote a book titled "The Five Minute Orgasm."

And I missed it.

DAMMIT.

"Piper, doesn't it bother you, you had to vanquish that demon alone?" Chris asked, ignoring my small outburst.

"Yeah, well, sure, but, you know, we all have lives which is why I need this place cleaned up before my guests arrive." Piper stated with a shrug.

"Who's coming?" Paige asked.

"Mary has designed a fashion line and she wants to show us all." Piper replied.

"I love clothes." Paige and I chorused, before both of us look at each other and laughed slightly.

"Not so fast, we've got a demon to hunt. If I could just find him in here."

"You're not going to!" I sang as I held the last bundle of roses in my arms.

Chris scowled at me and I made a face in reply, before turning to set them on the table.

And that was when the pain start.

"Ow ow ow ow OW!" I shrieked, dropping all the roses I held onto the floor and gazing at my arms.

Little pricks all along my arms from the thorns on the roses, as if I'd squeezed the roses too tight and they'd punctured my skin.

But I'd been holding them extremely loose, just for that exact reason.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"My arms are bleeding, what do you think happened?"

"You cut them on the roses?" Piper questioned. I nodded. "And it _fucking hurts._"

"Hey! Child in the room!" She snapped and I gave her an apologetic look. "I'll be in the kitchen wrapping this up." I sighed, before making my way out of the conservatory and into the kitchen.

How the Hell had that just happened?

I didn't squeeze the roses, did I?

Maybe I was just concentrating on helping with vanquishing Gith and in the end, squeezed the roses just a _little _too hard out of anger?

Nah.

Although it wouldn't be the first time I cut my arms on some roses.

But that had been black magic.

I sighed to myself as I pulled the bandages and such out of the cabinet, applying the medication and wrapping the bandages around my arms.

By the time I was finished, Piper had walked in. "Phoebe's gone out to see Jason, Paige is at her temp job. I have no idea what Chris is doing." She asked before I could question. "And I have cookies in the oven."

I think my eyes must've lit up or something at the mention of cookies, because Piper laughed and I sat down at the kitchen table eagerly while she pulled them out of the oven and started putting them on a rack to cool.

"Mickey has anyone ever told you that you're a child?"

I laughed. "Yes, actually, on multiple occasions."

"I figured."

-_**A Thousand Years**_-

I was flipping through the book again, frowning when I came upon the page that had me on it.

Her friends aren't here yet, maybe I'll ask Piper now.

I carried the book out of the conservatory and into the kitchen. "Hey Piper can I-"

Before I could finished, Leo orbed in.

"Oh, look, daddy's here!" Piper said, smiling at Wyatt. "Hang on a minute, Mickey."

I sighed and nodded, shifting my weight from one leg to the other as I watched the exchange between the now-divorced couple.

"We need to talk." Leo said, giving me the smallest of smiles before looking back at Piper.

"No, you need to orb. There are diapers in the bag. Here. Wyatt is very excited to spend the afternoon with you." She stated, handing him the baby-bag and a bottle.

Wyatt sneezed and I held back my "Aww!"

Because, honestly, it was the cutest thing ever.

"Was that a sneeze? Are you feeling alright, buddy?" Leo turned his attention to his son. "Daddy will heal you up right away and then take care of mommy's hand."

"No, no, no, no. No magic, really. He has a common cold and babies need to develop immunities."

"Not when his father's a miracle worker."

I just looked on, watching the exchange with minor amusement.

"No, really, if I'm gonna lead any kind of a normal life, there will be no healing for any of us."

"So you just want him to suffer?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. If he had a serious illness, I would be the first one to call you, but he doesn't. So in the mean time, just watch and fret like a normal person. Now go."

I giggled slightly at that statement.

"Well, that's... I can't take Wyatt today."

"You can't take Wyatt? What do you mean? You _asked _to take Wyatt! You know, father son bonding."

"Yeah that was until I found out about this." He held up a pendant. "Do you know where Chris got it?"

"A swap meet?"

"He killed for it. The Valkyrie who owned this pendant was murdered."

Say what?

"Leo, this is not cool, I have people coming here in ten minutes."

"Chris isn't who he says he is, Piper. I know he's the one who banished me to Valhalla and this proves it."

I read about Valhalla in the book...

"You know what, Leo? Nothing will ever change with you. You will always find a way to make your job more important that your family."

Oh _snap_!

"Taking care of my family _is _my job, Piper, and right now I need to find out what Chris is up to."

I sighed, snapping the book shut as Leo orbed out.

"What was your question, honey?" Piper asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "Forget it. I'll ask you later when you're not getting ready for guests."

"Okay."

I made my way upstairs, setting the book back in the attic. I went to leave, before I saw a swirl of orbs out of the corner of my eye.

Chris appeared, though he was facing away from me, looking at the book.

Me, being curious, hid behind some stuff that was up there, and watched.

What? I told you, I don't trust him.

He picked up the book, flipping through it as he moved to set it on the table that was generally used for making potions.

I watched as he got out all of the necessary ingredients and such, setting them all on the table before he went to work.

What was he doing?

A while into it, he seemed almost done and that was when Leo orbed in.

"We need to talk."

"Sorry, not now." Chris replied, Leo's orbing in and speaking not even phasing his movements in the slightest as he countinued to work.

"Oh, yeah, now." Leo held up the pendant from earlier. "Look familiar?"

"I don't have time for this."

"You had time to kill a Valkyrie. Whitelighters don't kill, or did you not read the manual?"

There's a manual?

"But it's alright for an Elder? You have Valkyrie blood on your hands too."

"Fighting to protect the sisters. You went out, hunted a Valkyrie to steal her magic."

"Oh, so that makes you the noble one, right?"

"Face it, Chris, I got you this time. This is enough to get your Whitelighters status stripped and your soul sent back down to earth for recycling."

Recycling?

Leo is determined to bust him isn't he?

"You do what you have to do."

"I already did. I arranged a hearing with the Elders tonight. I expect this to be your last day as a Whitelighter."

Damn!

"That's quite possible. Excuse me." Chris was finished with the potion. I was able to take note of this by the fact he was now bottling it.

Duh.

"Why are you making a vanquishing potion?" Leo frowned.

Or... I assume he did. I could only see the back of him from my vantage point.

"To help the sisters."

"Why aren't they making it?"

"Because they're busy."

"I can't sense them."

"Don't worry. I'm on it."

Oh God...

"You know, Chris, if I can't sense them it means they're not in this world."

Oh shit.

"I said I"m on it!" Chris snapped.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, stopping the Whitelighter.

"To bring them back, now lay off."

"Until I find out what's going on, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight."

"You don't trust me. Fine, I get it. But get this, if I don't show up where I'm supposed to be alone, they'll die. Your call."

Oh no he doesn't.

Just as he was orbing out, I pounced out and latched on.

The last thing I saw was Leo's face changing from a pissed off expression to a horrified/confused expression.

Oops.

When I could see something other than swirling lights, I quickly let go of Chris and jumped behind a wall.

We were in a cave.

What the fuck?

"Something wrong?" Chris asked. He didn't seem to have noticed that I'd joined in on his orb to wherever the Hell we were.

I peeked out to see the demon from before, Gith.

We were in Gith's lair?

WHAT THE _FUCK_?!

"The boyfriend took the bullet. It was meant for the witch."

What? Boyfriend, bullet and witch.

Okay. Three witches. Piper, Paige and Phoebe.

Only one has a boyfriend.

Some attempted to shoot Phoebe.

And Jason was shot instead.

Wha- Why- How- What the fuck?!

"You tried to kill one of them already?"

"I create worlds, I don't control them. They work in their own way, in their own time. This is the first time a victim's ever escaped a direct attempt on their life."

"Yeah, well, pretty good, aren't they?"

"It's okay. Their desires will kill them eventually. After all, that is what you desire, isn't it?"

Chris was moving around now as Gith faced the cauldron thingy in front of him that I assume he was watching the girls through.

I moved too, crawling around. I still wasn't in anyone's view, but if I moved a few feet, I could've grabbed Chris' ankle.

I looked up to see he had the vanquishing potion in hand.

It was for Gith.

"Actually-"

Chris was cut off from what was probably gonna be a witty line before he threw the potion when Gith spun around and shot him with an arrow.

A Darklighter's arrow.

_Shit_.

The potion fell from Chris' hand as he fell over.

Eyes wide, I glanced at Gith, who was concentrated on Chris.

He wouldn't notice if I reached out and grabbed the potion off the floor.

I reached out for it, moving an inch or two each time I tried to see if I could reach it, while Gith spoke to Chris.

"I could sense your desire from the beginning. You never wanted to kill your charges, just teach them a lesson."

I glanced at Chris, who was concentrated on his arrow.

And Gith was concentrated on Chris.

I was inches away from the potion. Moving just a little bit more, I could get it.

"That's right, Darklighter arrow. Poison shouldn't take long, but with luck you may just live long enough to see the Charmed Ones learn their lesson after all."

_A_ _little bit more_.

Centimeters away.

And then a foot came down, crushing the potion.

"Oh shit." I whispered, looking up at the demon, who smirked.

"What's this? Another witch?"

I was frozen, therefore didn't think to do anything when suddenly, someting materialized in his hand and he swung his fist down onto my back.

And the pain I felt was, sadly, all to familiar.

An athame.

I gasped, before falling over, landing right next to Chris.

"You thought you could sneak in? Kill me and get the Whitelighter healed? You're wrong. I could sense your desires alongside his the moment he orbed in with you. Stupid witch."

I groaned as his boot made contact with my side.

This wasn't good.

Not at all.

-_**A Thousand Years**_-

Time passed and Chris and I could do nothing more and attempt to stay alive.

Which is very hard when you're either a Whitelighter shot with a Darklighter arrow, or a Witch stuck with what I think was an athame laced with poison.

I do, in fact, know the difference.

One hurts more than the other.

Yes, I've been in this sitation before.

But Joey was there to heal me seconds later. He's not here now.

Gith was still watching the sisters go towards what would probably be their deaths. He'd magnified the sound so Chris and I could hear them from across the room.

"_We're gonna get you out of here_." Came Phoebe's voice.

"An empath! You didn't tell me the middle sister was an _empath!_"

"Sorry." Chris managed.

"Must've slipped his mind." I gasped as the pain worsened.

See, when it's not laced with poison, the pain doesn't spread. When it _is _laced with poison.

That shit spreads. And it spreads _fast_.

"She must've been feeling _his _desire when I created her world..."

So if Phoebe's in Jason's world, maybe she can figure out a way to get out of there and fix this.

"It's not matter, my worlds always kill their victims."

_DAMMIT_.

"You know why? Because desires are empty. They lack foundation. This world will fall too, it's only a matter of time."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain worsened, clenching my fist and biting my lip.

Maybe if I could switch dimensions using a simple potion, and since I happen to be one of the most powerful Witches that ever existed, I _may _be able to channel Carrie's premonition power and use it as a way to get her to get Joey for me and-

What the fuck am I thinking? That'll never work.

Suddenly, Gith shouted "NO!"

My eyes opened slightly, just in time to see Chris get kicked in the face.

Ouch.

I felt his arm fall onto my back after it fell from whatever he must've done to frustrate Gith.

And I groaned as it hit me near where I'd been stabbed.

"Sorry." Chris breathed.

I reopened my eyes ever so slightly again and gave him what was probably the weakest of smiles. No one can be in as much pain as he is and lie. It's impossible.

I know from _many _personal experiences. Maybe he _is _trustworthy... I mean he obviously didn't mean for this to happen. He wanted to teach the sisters a lesson.

I would've done the same thing (To my own sisters. Not to the Halliwells. I owe them), honestly. I _have _done the same thing.

Phoebe and Paige were now in whatever Paige's world was together. That much I knew. And now they were attempting to hide from the demons there, and get to Piper.

My hearing was going in and out.

It's funny how much death likes to mess with your senses before you die.

Hahahaha-

Not really.

No.

Just... No.

"You've ruined everything! Now they'll find the oldest sister and come for me. Unless... I get to her first."

Chris and I were both unresponsive as Gith did something, and then there was the sound of him disappearing.

I could faintly hear Piper and Gith speaking, and then my hearing faded out.

And then it came back and I heard Gith speaking again. _"There's nowhere to run! You're in my world!"_

That was when he screamed and then suddenly, it all faded out again.

Fading back in again...

"Wyatt needs help."

"Oh my God, so do they."

I heard footsteps, telling me the sisters were walking over to where Chris and I were.

My hearing faded once more, but this time it was gone.

This is it. I'm gonna die. Leo wasn't gonna get there in time.

That was when I felt warmth spreading across my back. I no longer had an athame inside me, and the poison no longer caused me any pain.

I could see again. I could hear again. My senses were back. I was alive and so was Chris.

I felt someone help me up and looked to see Phoebe. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, before looking over at Chris, who was awake and looked relieved to be alive.

Before anything else could be said or done, I reached up and backhanded him.

"You _absolute, _complete and utter _idiot!_"

"Mickey, calm down, the two of you almost died!"

I sighed, before I nodded and stepped back, muttering an apology.

I almost _died _because of _him._

_It's his fault._

-_**A Thousand Years**__**-**_

A few hours later you would've found me in the attic once more, staring at the page in the book that had information all about me on it.

I looked up to see Phoebe walk in. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing I haven't been through before."

She laughed slightly. "Of course." She then noticed my probably confused expression. "What's up?"

"Has this always been here?" I asked, pointing to the page in the book. She walked over and looked down, her eyes skimming over the information.

"No... No it hasn't."

I frowned. "Then why is it in there? None of you knew about my enhanced hearing or the fact that I'm an Ares child..."

"A what child?"

"Oh that's right, you guys don't have that here... I remember Penny and Leo explaining that..."

"Penny? As in Grams?"

"I guess if she's your grandmother, which I am going to assume she is considering this is the same manor and you have the same last name..."

Phoebe frowned. "You knew Grams?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Last time I was here, yeah."

"How did you get home last time you were here?"

"Joey and I were sent back through the portal that the Elders managed to bring back for us. But after we left and were home safe, the Elders and the Council sealed it. It's impossible to open it again."

Phoebe sighed. "Then I guess we'll have to find another way to get you home."

I nodded and bit my lip, my gaze turning towards the windows.

"And fast. I don't know what's going on with my sisters, but I get the feeling it isn't good."

* * *

**So I'm an idiot who just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers.**

**Oops.**

**Here we go, then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters. I just own my OC's (Aka the Parsons and basically anyone and anything from Mickey's dimension).**

**Anyways...**

**That was a long chapter, eh? Haha(:**

**And the update was quicker! Yay!**

**Well, as you can see, this chapter revolved around the episode My Three Witches. I will be involving multiple episodes (The majority) of season six as, not only are they crucial to the lives of the Charmed Ones, but they involve Chris just as much as they involve the Charmed Ones. I will skip some, but the majority of season six I will do.**

**I'll do the same for Seasons seven and eight. But I'll cut more episodes from those than I do from six.**

**After all, this is a _Chris_story. And Chris only appears in seven once (As an adult) and eight once (as an adult). The rest of the time, he'll be a baby.**

**Some chapters _will _be one episode after another but I'll try not to do that all the time. **

**A'ight then. I'm gonna go, considering all of my electronics need to charge and are about to die. **

**I promise. This is gonna be long. **

**Oops.**

**I have plans for this story. Big ones. It won't just end at Forever Charmed. That wouldn't be right, I think, just cutting it off when the TV show ends. I mean, they didn't just leave Charmed off after they stopped filming it, did they? Nope. This will continue on from the end of season 8, I promise. **

**Hope y'all can put up with me for that long, haha :P**

**If not: TURN BACK NOW! xD**

**Just kidding. Don't turn back. I'll cry. :'(**

**You know what else makes me cry?**

**When nobody reviews :(**

**I only got three reviews on this chapter!**

**So... Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Review Replies:**_

rlassie:_ I'm so happy you have faith in me, haha(: Thank you very much!_

Ashleigh Piccinino: _AY I EXAGERATE! Thank you very very much for the offer, but I exaggerate. It's not horrible or anything, I just... Exaggerate. Thank you very much, though! Haha... Oops... Heheh... Hi(: Alright, to story related stuff: First review: Yay! Thank you(: Second Review: There's a "season 9" that someone did with comic books or something like that. I haven't read them or anything, but I've seen stuff about them on Tumblr and such._

Musical cake:_ Have I yet stated that I happen to love your username? I dunno, I just like cake and I like musicals... Go figure... I'm weird. :P THANK YOU FOR NOT TURNING BACK!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

"Mickey you are _so slow_!"

I looked at Paige while I attempted to scarf down the pancakes Piper had made.

"It's not my fault I like sleep too much." I commented through a mouthful of pancake.

This earned me a light slap on the shoulder from Piper. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

I made a face. "Sorry, _mom_." I replied, through a second mouthful.

"Mickey!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Mickey!"

I sighed and finished chewing, before I spoke. "Happy, Piper?"

"Very. Now how long do you two think you'll be gone?"

"Why?" Paige asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Because I have a date and Leo's busy tonight. I need one of you two to watch Wyatt."

"Phoebe can't?" I asked.

I didn't have a problem with watching Wyatt. I just wanted to spend time with Paige. This was the first day off she's had from her temp jobs where she wasn't spending her off-time fighting demons. Unlike myself and Piper, and myself and Phoebe, Paige and I haven't exactly had "bonding time" and considering the fact that I _might _be here for a while, it's kinda awkward when you live with someone you don't know very well.

I know from personal experience.

I know a lot of things from personal experience in case you haven't noticed. Then again, when you're around for as long as I've been, you get around to doing a lot of stuff. On the TV shows and stuff, the immortal people are always like "Oh the years fly by. You don't even notice them, really!"

THEY DO NOT FLY BY. LET ME TELL YOU THAT.

Back to the storyline...

Paige and I were going to spend the day shopping.

Because A: I've been living off of Piper's wardrobe (Which is half maternity clothes from her pregnancy with Wyatt) and I need to get my own clothes and B: I needed to get out of the house for a reason _other _than helping Piper maintain the club, or fighting demons.

"No, she has her deadline tonight and with all the demons lately, it's been hard for her to fit in time to write." Piper replied.

"What time's your date?" Paige asked.

"Seven."

"We'll be back before seven." I promised.

"Okay, good. You two have fun then, bye!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I frowned. "What's the rush in getting us out of here?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Piper frowned. "No rush! I'm just saying if you two want to get enough clothes to last you," She pointed at me. "A while, you need to get going!"

"Piper." I frowned.

She sighed. "Chris wants to talk to me about something and if you're here you two will explode in another argument _again _which will be _very _annoying."

"We wouldn't get in an argument!"

"You get in an argument every time you're in the same room together."

"No we don't!"

"Yes you do." Paige tried to hide her giggle behind her coffee mug as she spoke.

"No we do _not_!"

"Yes you do." Came Phoebe's voice as she rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a mug of coffee, thanked Piper and rushed out.

"No we don't!" I frowned.

That was when a swirl of lights came and Chris appeared. He went to say something to Piper...

And then he noticed my prescense.

"What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"I kind of live here. At least for a while." I tacked the last part on quickly, giving Piper a thankful look.

"You shouldn't." He mumbled. It was quiet enough for Piper and Paige not to hear it, but thanks to my enhanced hearing blessing (Which can be explained at a later date), I did.

"And why the Hell not?" I scowled at him. He looked up at me, seeming confused as to how I heard him.

Fuck yeah.

"Okay, before this gets worse, Mickey let's go!" Paige said quickly, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the kitchen.

I glared at her once we were out of the room. "Why?" I questioned.

"Because we don't need you backhanding him again."

I smirked at the memory.

That had felt amazing, may I tell you, when I slapped him in Gith's lair.

"I probably would've so I guess you're right." I stuck my tongue out after admitting she was right and she rolled her eyes before we made her way out to her (PERFECT) car, and headed out to do some shopping.

-_**A Thousand Years**_-

Seven stores, and well over twelve bags later, Paige and I were just sitting down for lunch.

Yep.

Seven stores and we were just now getting lunch.

Remember how Paige and I recently chorused that we both love clothes?

Well it's a true story, bro.

"Why do you hate Chris so much?" She asked.

I looked up from my chicken wrap and shrugged. (Chicken wraps are life, okay?)

"Don't just shrug, Mickey. There has to be a reason you two fight so much."

"We just don't trust each other, I don't know."

"Why don't you trust him? I mean, I can kind of see why he doesn't trust you, considering you popped up out of nowhere, with the hard to believe story that you're from another dimension, but... I feel like the fact that Piper, Phoebe, Leo and I all trust you should be enough."

"Maybe I'm not in the future." I shrugged. "And considering he says he comes from an evil future, maybe he thinks I'm part of the reason that the future is evil."

"Mickey you're avoiding my main question."

"You're _making _me avoid it."

"Mickey. Why don't you trust him?"

"Because Leo doesn't and I always trust Leo's judgement. I mean, don't get me wrong, I trust you, Piper and Phoebe as much as I trust my own sisters, but Leo helped me through the whole situation with ending up in this dimension and Joey and-"

"Who's Joey?" Paige cut across. "You talk about him a lot when you talk about your sisters."

"He's like my family's Whitelighter equivalent. He's our Guardian Angel. But unlike most covens, who usually get a new Guardian Angel every century or generation, he's been around since Carrie was born, and she's _way _older than I am."

"And who's Carrie? I know she's not your sister."

I nodded. "Yeah, I have three sisters. Tanner, Alicia and Ash. Carrie is basically our other sister, though. She was a really good friend of my mom's before I was born and she's been with us since the beginning."

"Your dimension is so different from this one, it's so confusing! Like... Are we ever gonna figure out how old you are?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it is. But try being the one who has to settle in a completely different dimension, rather than the one who has to understand the customs of the one who's just staying with them until they can get home." I think I successfully avoided the age question.

"That was a really confusing run-on sentance, Mickey."

Yep. Success.

"I know it was, Paige."

We both just started laughing. After that, we spent the rest of the day doing a little bit more shopping and we got home just in time to get our stuff up to our rooms (Really it was _my _stuff up to _my _room, but Paige got some stuff too) and say goodbye to Piper before Wyatt was placed in the care of Paige and myself.

This really just led to the two of us hanging out in the conservatory with Wyatt, still talking, until Wyatt's bedtime.

Pretty eventful day, really.

If you look at the wall as you walk up the stairs, there's a framed picture of Paige and I passed out on the couch.

* * *

**So this was basically a small (I thought it was kinda cute and funny) filler chapter to kinda hold you guys over, sorta, kinda, because I'm not really sure when the next update will come. **

**Mainly because I have four school days (Seven days total) left until exams and I haven't really started to study PLUS I've got a World Studies project and such, so I might be awhile.**

**I get out of school a week from this Thursday, and I PROMISE, I SWEAR ON MY LOVE FOR CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL, THAT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP.**

**Which will, in fact, be the episode Soul Survivor.**

**So...**

**Look forward to it! :)**

**Review? They make me smile(:**


	6. Chapter 5

_Review Replies:_

Musical cake_: First Review: Oh! don't die! :O I guess you'll just have to keep reading so you can stay alive! ;) Second Review: Haha, you're welcome(: And cake is just always delicious._

rlassie: _Thank you for the luck(: Haha, and here's the next update! :D_

ObsessedwReading: _Thank you(:_

Ashleigh Piccinino: _Mickey already knows about Paige being a half-whitelighter. However, like the girls, she doesn't know that Chris is a half-whitelighter. She will, of course, find out during Chris-Crossed, when they do :)_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

I knew where Leo was going.

Sort of.

Rather, I knew what he was _doing_.

So, like I'd done with Chris a while back when we went to Gith's lair, I jumped into his orb at the last second, and then I'd hidden behind a dumpster, while I watched Leo investigate wherever the Hell we were. Some gross alley, was basically all I'd collected.

I watched as Leo walked over to a brick wall and basically started feeling around it as if looking for something.

Maybe I was wrong and we hadn't come for the reason I thought...

DAMMIT.

That was when the wall basically glowed in this one spot, and Chris fell out, onto Leo, causing both to hit the ground.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Chris groaned.

"Get off me!" Leo shoved him off. I raised my eyebrows. Dude, Leo seriously didn't like Chris.

I mean, yeah this was kind of a "Duh, Mickey. You're so stupid." moment, but seriously. Leo had a problem with him.

So did I and-

WAIT... I WAS RIGHT. WE'RE HERE TO FOLLOW CHRIS!

Even though technically Leo doesn't know _I'm _here.

"Are you following me again?" Chris raised his eyebrows and looked at Leo as he stood up. "I thought we were past these issues.

"What is that?" Leo asked, ignoring Chris' previous statement.

"That? Nothing."

"No?"

I jumped (Which isn't really normal for me 'cause I'm usually not that high strung or anything like that) when Leo grabbed Chris by the arm and shoved his head through the slot in the wall where Chris had come out of previously.

Leo yanked him out moments later, only for Chris to come out wearing a knight's helmet-thingy.

"What the Hell?"

"Long story." Chris replied, taking it off and throwing it back through the time portal (as I assume that's what it was).

"What is that? A time portal? Is that what that is?" Leo questioned, eyes narrowed. "What are you using it for?"

"I don't have to answer that."

I frowned.

Oh, Hell yeah, you do.

"I thought you said you had nothing to hide."

"I don't have to answer that either."

"Wanna bet?"

Knowing what was coming next, I hurriedly rushed out to try and stop them.

But as I grabbed onto Leo's arm to stop him, they were already falling through the portal, thanks to Leo feeling the need to shove both himself and Chris through.

We came out seconds later, only to tumble down a hard, sandy hill for a while until we finally stopped rolling.

I was on my feet first. "You idiots!"

"Mickey?" Chris looked up at me in confusion.

"Yes, Mickey! I followed Leo because I knew he was following you, and now we're here thanks to the two of you being complete idiots."

Leo frowned at me and I scowled back. "Hey don't you dare frown at me, Leo Wyatt, if you hadn't shove Chris through we wouldn't be here!"

"Where is here? Where are we?" Leo questioned, looking around.

I did the same, trying to figure out where we were. The desert?

"How the Hell should I know?" Chris snapped. "That's what I was trying to tell you. I don't know how to control it."

_Immeadiately _after that, there was loud growling.

And it wasn't the loud growling of my stomach (even though I was _extremely _hungry, having skipped breakfast to follow Leo).

Chris took one glance behind us, before sprinting off. This caused Leo and I to spin around.

I squeaked.

Tyranasaurous Rex.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

We bolted, running the same way Chris had. And the T-Rex decided to follow.

The three of us kept running for the longest time, until finally, we managed to find an overhang to hide under. I latched my hands onto the rock next to me so I had something to grip.

I was fucking terrified.

Because-

"I don't understand, why can't we orb?" Chris asked.

I glanced at him and then realized why the rock I'd grabbed was softer than normal rock.

It wasn't rock. It was his arm. He gave me a weird look and I made a disgusted one back before pulling my hands away and setting them in my lap, turning my gaze to the T-Rex, which was walking away.

"Prehistoric: magic won't be around until there's people around to use it." Leo answered.

"There's people here now!" I snapped, motioning to the three of us.

"Perfect. So we'll just hang out for the next million years or so?" Chris stated sarcastically. "No problem.

"More like 65 million. Looks like cretaceous period." Leo replied.

"Man, you are old."

I snickered while Leo gave Chris a dirty look.

In actuality, Leo _was _old.

But I was _older_.

So there.

"I think he's gone. He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?" Chris asked nervously, starting to move again.

"No." Leo and I replied at the same time.

"Neither do I."

We started to run again.

When it seemed like we were a fair distance away from the T-Rex, which was no longer in sight, we slowed down. "Well the sooner we get back to our time, the less we'll have to worry about." Leo said as we started to look around for anything that seemed familiar.

"Yeah that's gonna be a problem."

I looked at Chris with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just don't create time portals out of thin air, it's not like that."

"Well you coming back from the future originally seemed like an exact science." Leo retorted.

"That was a spell, alright? A one-way door. It only goes backwards in time, not forwards."

"So what, you're creating portals to get back to the future, is that it? Why?"

I just started to watch like it was a tennis match.

"To see if it changed, okay? To see if I stopped the demon who was after Wyatt. What? You still don't believe me?"

"All I care about right now is getting back home."

"Well all you gotta do is find the portal that dumped us here. Good luck. Watch out for the dinosaurs."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, get rid of me once and for all?"

"You were the one who sent us back to Jurassic Park, alright? Not me."

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried to get rid of me."

"Think what you want, but know this: If we don't find a way back, Wyatt's screwed. If you don't believe me, believe that."

"Will you two just _stop it!?_" I shouted, causing both Leo and Chris to freeze. "I've had it with this! Look, Leo, I trust him just as much as you do-"

"Hey!"

"Shut up! But arguing is not in anyone's best interests right now if we want to get back home! And you," I turned to Chris. "Stop giving us reasons to not trust you and maybe we'll actually believe you one day! Now that I've gotten that out, we need to get out of here, before I die of heatstroke or exhaustion because Seraphina knows I don't excercise-"

"Seraphina?" Chris looked confused. Of course he was.

"Don't ask, Chris." Leo sighed, knowing that if I got into explaining, we would be there a lot longer than we should.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

So there I was, absolutely starving and having been in the sun for hours, I couldn't believe we hadn't found it yet, but I had a feeling we were close.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" Chris stated as we walked. I looked around a nodded slowly. It did. "Yeah." Leo agreed.

"Maybe we should split up, find the portal faster."

Again, I nodded in agreement. My mouth was extremely dry and I was saving my voice for when I absolutely needed it, which would hopefully be _after _I got some water.

And food.

Food is necesity.

"Wait, if any of us gets caught, the others need to keep going. For Wyatt's sake." Leo stated. Another agreement nod.

"Oh, you believe me about it now?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"No, I just wanna let you know what's gonna happen if you get caught."

I snickered at Chris' expression and he scowled at me in reply, before the three of us started to look around and check the large rock formation-wall-thing next to us.

Just a few moments later, Chris shouted "Found it!" which lead to Leo and I looking up to see his hand basically inside the rock.

And _that _was when there was a loud roar, and I knew we were in deep shit if we didn't move. I turned in time to see Leo slip on some loose rocks, and slide down the hill.

"Leo!"

"Leo!"

Yeah, remember that roar I mentioned?

That was the T-Rex. And it was running up the hill, having seen Leo, Chris and myself.

I went to move towards Leo in an attempt to help him up, but Chris beat me to it, running past me and moving to help him up.

Before I knew what was happening (It all happened really fast, no kidding), Chris had grabbed my wrist and we'd all jumped (Well I'd been pulled, once again) into the time portal.

Upon coming out of the portal, I felt Chris lose his grip on my wrist, and I was tumbling down a hill, in the complete opposite direction.

I threw my hands up in fear and literally, I froze mid-air.

I love the ability to freeze time. I can literally freeze air in place.

Of course, that part isn't safe, because then it's hard for me to breathe.

So I quickly unfroze everything and fell flat on my back in the grass.

Grass...

Wait. Wait. DUDE. MY POWERS WORK.

But Grass?

We are more than likely not back.

Damnit.

I stood up and brushed myself off, before I made my way back the way I had tumbled and looking around, I found the tree with the portal.

But I hadn't found Leo and Chris.

They wouldn't have gone back without me. Chris probably would've (Then again, he didn't leave Leo behind like Leo said to) but I know for a fact Leo wouldn't.

Or... At least... I hope he wouldn't.

That was when I heard a familiar voice.

But it wasn't Chris or Leo.

_"You boys Yankees?"_

I moved towards it and just about twenty feet away, in a small clearing, was Chris, Leo and a group of men.

Confederate soliders.

We're at the time of the Civil War.

I couldn't help myself when I recognized the man the voice came from.

"Jack?"

Oh shit.

The men, Chris and Leo included, all turned and looked at me. Chris and Leo looked completely and utterly confused, with "How the fuck do you know him?" faces, and the soliders were just like "Why is there a woman out here dressed in weird clothes?" And then Jack...

Jack looked like a mixture between overjoyed and shocked. "Michelle?"

I flinched slightly.

"Michelle?" Chris mouthed to Leo, eyebrows raised. Leo shrugged in reply. I scowled at the two of them, before giving Jack a smile. "Ye- Yeah, it's me... Michelle." I struggled with that...

A lot.

I abso-fucking-lutely hate my name. I mean, no offence to anyone else with the name Michelle, but I think it's the fucking stupidest name ever.

Ever since an old friend of mine had had a child (Both of whom are now dead, as they were mortals) I'd been known as Mickey, as the child couldn't pronounce Michelle.

I'd fallen in love with the name Mickey, and it stuck.

Anyways, back to the storyline.

"What're you doin' down here?"

"That... Is a _very _good question but... Ya know... I'm kinda hungry... Think you could spare a girl and her friends some food?" I quickly slipped into the attitude I had two hundred years ago.

Damn I'm old.

"You know them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and jerking a thumb towards Leo and Chris.

I nodded. "Very good friends of mine..."

He frowned and I quickly rephrased. "Friends in the way that... Uh... Chris over there is actually married to my lovely sister and Leo is... Erm... Joseph's brother."

Jack's frowned deepened, his gaze rolling over Chris. "Which sister? Far as I know, none of 'em were lookin' to get married any time soon."

"Uh... Alicia. You know her... Just decided it was time for her to settle down... So, uh, think you could spare us some food and water?"

He sighed. "Follow us."

His men let go of Leo and Chris at his command, and I quickly rushed over to the two.

"How do you know him?" Leo asked, frowning.

"Errr... Family friend?" I tried, smiling guiltily.

"Mickey..."

"_Michelle._" Chris snickered and I scowled at him.

"Okay, so, he was an unlucky soul who fell upon the charms of a Parson sister who was desperate in her attempts to find her soulmate - which he was obviously not."

"You're not the Aphrodite child."

"You're right, Ash is. Ash thought it'd be funny to try and push him in my direction, when I'd already realized that he wasn't my soulmate and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Chris frowned. "Aphrodite child? Soulmate? What are you two talking about?"

"It's complicated, Chris. I'll explain another time when we're not surrounded by soliders from the Civil War!" I snapped.

Let me just explain to you, quickly, that we were all whispering. Very quietly. I think that conversation seemed like we were speaking in normal tones rather than hushed ones, but had we been speaking at an average volume, we probably would be in trouble with Jack and his little friends here.

The conversation was left at that, with Leo frowning in disapproval of my using Jack's love for me (Yes. He's in love with me if you didn't catch that before.) as a way to get us food and water (or rather me food and water. They weren't as hungry as I was), and Chris just plain confused and frustrated I wouldn't explain anything.

We soon arrived at the camp, where Jack led us to a few tents nearby his, where some nasty looking soup was being made, and some water was kept. They didn't have much, but with a few flutters of my eyelashes, we were given a little more food and water than he'd originally intended to give us.

That may make me sound like the bitchiest person alive, stealing some soliders' food, but honestly, I knew that it was around the end of the war, just by the nature of the soliders and Jack's outlook on life at this point.

Plus, I heard a solider mumbling about how the war'd been going for a little over four years now and the Civil War was like five years long...

That may not totally justify my stealing food, but at the same time, they didn't have much of a need for it.

Again, back to the story.

While Leo and Chris ate, I excused myself (Having eaten quickly and could obviously just carry my water with me) from the small circle we were sat in with a few other soliders, and strolled over to Jack's tent, where he sat, alone.

"Michelle, what're you really doin' out here?"

"Some Yanks kidnapped us and we escaped." I lied. I was never on the South's side during the war. I was actually a spy for the North, alongside my sisters, but I was involved with Jack previous to the War and... Yeah.

His expression darkened at the thought of my being kidnapped, but I gave a weak smile and said "I'm alright, though." Which caused him to smile back, although his was even more pitiful than mine.

"Why'd you come in here?" He asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"I came to tell you that we, Chris, Leo and I, are off."

He frowned. "Off? You're leavin'? Already?"

"Chris and Leo both agreed that this really isn't a good place for me and Joseph did put them in charge of me before he went off to fight and you and I both know they're right."

He sighed. "I guess." He stood up and I'm guessing he went to kiss me, but I turned my head and his lips caught my cheek instead.

Yeah. He went to kiss me.

I ain't kissin' him!

I gave him a small smile, before he pulled me into a bear hug. "You stay safe."

"I will. You too." I managed, as he was crushing my lungs and I was just extremely uncomfortable in that hug, knowing that he was going to die soon...

He nodded silently, and with that, I quickly left, hurrying over to where Leo and Chris were.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"We're leaving. Let's go before he gets the idea of sending some soliders with us to 'keep me safe'. Move, move, move!" I ordered, grabbing the two and quickly dragging them with me.

"Mickey slow down!"

"I can't! We have to _move _before he realizes that the direction we're going in is towards a Yankee camp!"

"You were on the South's side?" Chris raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. "No, I was a Yankee and I was spying for them, pretending to be on the South's side. Sadly, Jack was caught in that crossfire."

"So I'm Joey's brother now?" Leo asked with a small laugh as we slowed down to a walk. I was of the belief, then, that we weren't being followed.

I would know. I'd be able to hear them.

I laughed as well. "Yeah. You are. You could probably pass for brothers..."

Leo rolled his eyes. "No we couldn't! We look nothing alike!"

I shrugged. "I think you could be brothers."

"And I'm your brother-in-law now?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

I laughed. "As if. Alicia was anti-men at this point in time. She was upset that women couldn't go to fight. Got in trouble _numerous _times for dressing up like a man and going off to try and enlist."

Leo snorted. "Like you didn't?"

"Nah, I did much worse."

"Wha- I don't wanna know. I don't- Don't you dare tell me, Mickey."

I laughed at Leo's expression. It was a mixture of disgust, horror and amusement, and meanwhile Chris was once again confused. Can I just say, Chris looks hysterical when he's confused. He hates being left out of the loop, I've noticed.

Well that's what you fucking get when you keep secrets from Mickey Parson.

A little bit more walking, and we came upon the clearing we were in before, from which we started to look for the time portal, feeling along trees as they were really the only solid surface around.

"Finally!" I grinned when I pushed on a tree and my hand went through, indicating that I'd found it. "Chris! Leo! I found it!"

The two ran over and we all passed through, ending up back in the alley where we started, only now, it was dark.

"Oh fantastic, we were gone all day." I frowned. "There's an entire day of my life wasted, because of you two idiots." I clapped them both on the backs of their heads. Chris scowled at me while Leo just chuckled, knowing I wasn't really angry.

"We'd better head back. Hopefully the girls haven't set out to search or anything." Leo sighed, looking around as he tried to guess the time.

"Eh. They probably didn't." I shook my head.. "I mean, c'mon. We're an Elder, a Whitelighter and a Witch. I think we're just fine."

"True." Chris shrugged.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

Chris, Leo and I strolled into P3 to see the girls, minus Paige, sitting at the counter.

"Hey, look who it is." Phoebe smiled. "Where've you three been?"

"Long story." Leo replied.

"We just got a little lost, that's all." Chris stated. "And it took some... Time to find our way back."

I had to contain any laughter I had in me at the looks Piper and Phoebe gave us.

"So, uh, what'd we miss?" Leo asked.

"You lay into them, I have a date." Piper said to Phoebe as she stood up.

"A date? Really? Does he know about Wyatt?" Phoebe inquired.

"No. And he's not gonna. Anytime soon. At least not till after the honeymoon."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Woah there." I called, watching as she went off. "Hang on a minute!"

"Uh, what'd we miss?" Leo asked again.

"You know what?" Phoebe said, resting her hands on Leo's shoulders. "It's a long story."

She started away, and while Chris offered to buy Leo a drink, I followed her.

"As in a long story that you'd be willing to tell Mickey?" I grinned.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Ask me again on the way home. First, we have a band to listen to." She stated, motioning to Steadman, who was just getting back onstage to continue their setlist.

I grinned. "Oh my _gosh, _okay, lead singer dude is hot, okay?"

Phoebe laughed. "Oh Mickey... What are we going to do with you?"

My smile only widened. "Guess we'll just have to figure that out later."

"How much later, _is _later?"

"How about after that lead singer accidentally falls into my bed and magically loses all of his clothes?" I offered.

Phoebe gave me a look and I laughed, causing her to just join me.

We spent the rest of the night dancing to the music, and downing a few drinks.

And I may or may not have gotten my wish. That, however, is private information.

* * *

**Oooh naughty Mickey! ;D**

**As you guys might guess, this chapter was based on the episode Soul Survivor, and instead of shoving Mickey into the girls' storyline, I put her in with Leo and Chris instead.**

**Well...**

**This was supposed to be up a lot sooner. And it wasn't. And for that, I apologize. I also apologize for my bad grammar. I'm lazy.**

**I would give you guys some excuses and such, but honestly I was just being lazy and again, I'm sorry. **

**So... Yeah...**

**BUT THIS CHAPTER ALSO DOES OPEN UP MULTIPLE QUESTIONS.**

**And you know what you should do about those questions?**

**You should ask me them! And you could even suggest ideas as to what the answers could be!**

**But how would you do that?**

**I HAVE AN IDEA!**

**You could _review!_**

**How does that sound?**

**Good? Good. :)**

**Love you all!**

**DEUCES(;**


	7. Chapter 6

_Review Replies:_

_ObsessedwReading:__ Why thank you(:_

_Musica__l__ cake: __Yaay I'm right! ^.^ haha_

_rlassie: She is isn't she? xD And thanks for brightening **my **day with your review! ^.^_

_Kittkatty:__ Glad you like it! Here's the next one! (Sorry it's a little late .)_

_Ashleig__h__ Piccinino: Thank you(:_

_TechnoSpirit:__ Well I'm not sure about romance but... Well I can't say it'll give stuff away ;D Glad you like her! :D_

_CharmedOpal:__ And I have updated! Woo! ^.^ I'm so happy you like it! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

I strolled into the conservatory after a short, mid-morning nap (the previous night was quite long, if ya know what I mean), and froze.

Because there, in the playpen with Wyatt, was the cutest baby I'd ever seen.

"Oh my God!" I grinned, running over and looking down. "He's so cute!"

And then his tongue slithered out of his mouth.

Yeah.

It fucking_ slithered_.

"WHAT THE-" I jumped back, eyes wide, then looked to my left to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Please tell me that the cutest baby I've ever seen does _not _have a forked tongue."

"He does." Paige sighed and I groaned. "Anyways," She looked over at Piper. "It looks like he... Likes his new friend."

"That is not a friend. That's a demon." Piper stated and my shocked stare turned back to the playpen.

"Pardon my French around the children but why the _fuck _is a _demon _in the playpen with Wyatt? Are you all insane?!"

"No! He's just a baby!" Paige protested, not exactly acknowledging that I'd said something.

"Excuse me." Piper turned to her sisters. "Were you at the same vanquish as me? Because it took all three of us to stop it's mother."

"Wait you killed a baby's mom? What-"

"It doesn't mean he's gonna turn out that way!" Paige argued.

"Paige he doesn't have a choice, it's genetic." Phoebe disagreed.

"No. I don't think so. Okay, so maybe I'm a little biased, because I am, in fact, adopted, but I really think there's something to the whole nurture versus nature thing in predicting how a kid is gonna turn out, you know, the classic environment versus biology argument." Paige explained.

I, as you can all see, was still left hanging, still entirely confused.

"But this is not a child. It's a demon." Piper stated once more.

"Okay," Paige turned to Phoebe. "Why don't you go over there and see if you can sense anything evil?"

Phoebe did as asked, walking slowly over to the playpen and sitting down, focusing on the baby.

"Nothing. Good or evil." She declared.

"My point exactly! Clay to be molded!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Piper sighed, unsure.

"Still, the question remains, what are we supposed to do with him?" Phoebe questioned.

"GUYS!" I shouted. "Fill me in?"

The sisters all looked at me, finally seeming to acknowledge my prescense.

"We went after the demon Chris wanted us to get, which led to us seeing another demon vanquish it, whom we vanquished and then found the baby, who is apparently the child of the demon that _we _vanquished, and now we're here, trying to figure out what to do with this baby." Paige explained.

I stared at them, then looked at the child. "Well then... I agree with Paige. Clay to be molded."

Piper frowned. "Really Mickey?"

"Yes, really."

However, before I could launch into _why _I felt this way, Chris orbed in.

"Damnit." I pouted.

I _never _get to put my two cents in because of the _stupid Whitelighter_.

"So you vanquished the demon?" Chris asked, sending a small dirty look my way, obviously having heard my quiet exclamation at his entrance.

"Yes. And no." Piper replied.

"Well, the good news is, the demon you sent us after is in fact... Gone." Paige began.

"And the bad news is that whatever... Ate it... Left us that." Phoebe pointed to the child in the crib with Wyatt.

Chris slowly turned to the playpen in time to see the baby's tongue slither out, then back in.

"I think he likes you." Paige stated and I fought a giggle.

"I don't care. Vanquish it." Chris ordered and I frowned.

Like Hell, I'll let anyone vanquish a baby.

"Chris!" Phoebe cut in.

"I mean it. Now." He said angrily.

"No we are not vanquishing a baby, what is wrong with you?"

"Bless your soul, Paige Matthews." I said quietly, walking over to stand by her rather than Chris.

Because, as it has been stated before, I cannot stand Christopher Perry.

"I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to Wyatt." He replied.

"Chris, it's a baby." I frowned.

"Exactly, don't be ridiculous." Paige sighed.

"What? I'm being ridiculous? There's a demon in the playpen!"

Before anything else could be said, the phone rang.

Quietly stating she'd get it and sending Chris a dirty look in the process, Paige made her way out.

"Hey, uh, if it's Jason, tell him I'm in the shower." Phoebe called as Paige left.

"Are you avoiding him?" Piper asked.

"Uh... Kind of." Phoebe stated nervously.

I walked over and leaned on the armest of the chair she was sat in. "C'mon Phoebs. Tell Mick-Mick all about it."

Piper snorted at my calling myself Mick-Mick and I made a face in reply.

"I, uhm... Sort of, told him that I loved him, last night..."

"Oh..."

"I see..."

"And this is bad?" Piper questioned.

"No... Except I said 'I love you, too,' as if he said 'I love you' first, which he didn't."

I blinked. "Well, shit."

"So, wait... _You _told him that he loves you before _he _told you that he loves you?" Piper asked.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm." Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, that's not good." Piper sighed.

"Not at all." I frowned, biting my lip as I racked my brain for some sort of solution. I'd helped my sisters and best friend as well as myself and other friends I'd made over time for centuries when it came to situations involving love. Surely I had _some sort _of solution for this?

"I'll be lucky if he doesn't move to Hong-Kong permanently, now... I really thought I had my empath power under control."

I threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in a side hug. "Don't-"

Guess who cut me off.

Just guess.

Christopher _fucking _Perry.

I'm gonna kill him.

"Forget that. What are you gonna do?"

I stared at him. He had to be kidding.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you tell a guy that you love them and they bolt, you know, it's just what they do.

I groaned. "I know it. I know it too well."

"About the baby. I meant the baby. We've got to do something." Chris stated, looking over to the baby. We all followed his gaze in time to watch the baby scoop up a pacifier with it's tongue. "Fast."

A few minutes of discussion led to Phoebe, Piper and I all leaning around the playpen, Piper playing peek-a-boo with the babies, Phoebe and I watching, and Chris standing slightly off, looking at us like we were either insane or stupid.

Maybe it was a combination, as he was looking at Phoebe and Piper like they were insane and me like I was stupid.

Or maybe he was just looking at me.

I don't know.

I don't care either.

Why should I care? Why did it matter if Chris was looking at me or the sisters, I mean it's not like I like him or anything like that so-

I'm just going to stop now.

This is getting too ridiculous for my brain to handle.

By that, I mean my internal struggle with the fact that I think Chris is looking at me.

Not Piper, Phoebe, myself and the baby.

"Where's Wyatt? Where is he? Look, look, wait, listen. Where's Wyatt?" Piper uncovered her eyes. "There he is!" She covered her eyes. "Look, look. Where's Wyatt? Where's Wyatt? There he is!"

"Okay, I don' think distracting him is the answer." Chris stated, still looking at us (me?) like we were insane.

"Wyatt?" Piper tried to catch her son's attention. "Bad demon, _very _bad demon." She pointed to the baby.

Paige walked in then. "Hey was that Jason?" Phoebe inquired.

"No, that was my rasion d'etre."

"Pardon?"

"Reason for existence." I translated.

"I know, I just don't understand what she meant." Phoebe replied.

"Oh... Okie." I nodded once, then turned back to Paige.

"That was Darryl. I've been wondering why the temp agency hasn't called and now I know why. I needed to be free to help him."

"To do what?" Piper questioned.

"Well, to save an innocent. Why else would he have called? And more importantly, why else would I have been the one to answer the phone?"

"Because you were the closest to it?'

"No, because it's my reason for being. Call me if you need help." And with that, she was off.

"Speaking of, when am _I _ever going to find _my_ raison d'etre?" I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

It was a legitimate question. Was I one of the rare witches who was doomed to roam the Earth for eternity, never finding her soulmate, forced to stay the age at which she stopped aging for _all time_?

I hope not.

Seriously. Being immortal is _not _all it's cracked up to be.

I may've said that before...

I can promise you it will be a routinely repeated point throughout this tale.

"What, you're just gonna let her go?" Chris asked, motioning to Paige as she left and bringing me out of my lonely thoughts.

"You're welcome to try and stop her." Piper stated.

"You know, I should go talk to Jason." Phoebe sighed.

"And her too." Piper motioned to her sister.

"Wait, stop, where are you going? Are you slightly concerned that there's a demon in the house?" Chris asked, stopping Phoebe.

"Chris, this is a baby, okay? Relax." She turned to Piper and I. "Call me if you need anything."

"Love you, too." Piper called as Phoebe made her way out.

I tried not to laugh.

And succeeded.

"Don't."

"Sorry."

And here comes the laughter.

I burst into a short fit of giggles while Chris turned to Piper. "And you're okay with this? Them just dumping this on your lap like that?"

"Well they don't seem to worried."

"And besides I'm here!" I frowned. "You make it sound like everyone left when I, in fact, am here, completely available to lend a hand in any situation this baby may cause, even though I'm _positive _that he won't cause any trouble whatsoever."

Chris frowned at me. "Well they should be." He stated to Piper as if I hadn't spoken.

What the _fuck _was his issue with pretending I didn't exist?!

"I need to figure out what kind of creature we're dealing with here." And with that, he made his way up to the attic.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

After a while passed, Chris had brought the book downstairs to where Piper and I were sat, watching Wyatt and the other baby that I refuse to call a demon.

"We should give it a name." I said thoughtfully. Piper raised her eyebrows at me, seeming amused, while Chris had an expression that was a mixture of "I hate you" and "Are you insane".

It was pretty weird, actually.

"I'm serious." I stated, frowning at the looks I recieved. "What do we just keep calling it 'The baby', I mean seriously."

"No, we keep calling it the _demon _baby." Chris snapped, before he spoke to both of us rather than just me. "I found the entry. Manticores. 'Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws. Manticores communicate with high-pitch cries and tend to travel in packs.' Great. Wel, I say we get rid of the little brat before the pack comes looking for him."

I frowned, but kept silent.

"Okay, fine." Piper began. "What do you suggest we do with him? Call social services?"

No longer silent. I giggled and her sarcastic comment, a smirk forming when I saw how annoyed Chris was. "No, I suggest you vanquish it." He replied.

"Chris, I'm a mother, I can't go around vanquishing babies, no matter how evil they are." Piper sighed.

"It's not how evil he is, it's how evil he's gonna be. You gotta stop looking at him like he's a little baby and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine, because that's what he is."

"AY. He's clay to be molded. He is neither good nor evil."

"Mickey." Piper warned, knowing I would end up just starting a fight with Chris. She looked at him. "I realize that, but still."

"But still nothing. You're supposed to protect innocents, right? Well, think of all the future innocents you can save by vanquishing him right now."

"But what if the baby's the innocent?!"

"Mickey, the baby is not an innocent!" Chris scowled at me and I gave him a dirtier look back. I'm allowed to have my opinion, thanks.

Piper then addressed what Chris had said prior to my interrupting, once again. "Don't you think I know that? I'm scared to death of what he can possibly do to Wyatt, but I can't even separate them."

"Piper, there's one thing you can do and you know it. And you better do it fast before any other Manticore show up. There's no known vanquishing potion."

"I just can't do it."

"Okay. Well, if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Leo." And with that, Chris orbed out.

I growled to myself, slumping back in my chair, before I glanced over at the baby in time to see it shimmer out, shimmer back in, shimmer out again, then shimmer back in again. It giggled and I smiled slightly.

"Mickey, it shimmers." Piper sighed.

"So?"

"Demons shimmer, Mickey."

I frowned. "Piper does he look like a demon to you? And by the way, I'm naming him Joey. After my Guardian Angel, whom I actually miss dearly."

Piper gave me a look. "You're naming it, Mickey?"

"The baby is not an 'it' Piper. The baby is a 'he' and his name is Joey." I defended.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, before she reached into the playpen and picked up Wyatt. "I'm taking him upstairs. Keep an eye on the-"

"I'll keep an eye on _Joey_." I smirked and Piper gave me a look. It was a half "Mickey you need to stop" look and half "Oh, Mickey, how I love your silly ways" look.

Okay, so maybe the second half was actually a "Oh, Mickey, what am I going to do with you" look rather than a "Oh, Mickey, how I love your silly ways" look...

I'm a liar.

Sometimes.

I'M NOT AS MUCH OF A LIAR AS CHRIS IS!

I am determined to figure out what he's hiding. _Determined._

Back to Piper, Wyatt, Joey and I.

Yes. The baby is officially named Joey, if you didn't catch that already.

Piper made her way upstairs, with one final glance at Joey and I. I grabbed the book and leaned back in the chair, glancing at the baby every now and then, before looking back at the book, reading over the Manticore page over and over again, trying to find something.

So I didn't hear Joey shimmer out.

But I did hear the front door slam. I looked up to see Phoebe walk in. "Where's Piper and Chris?" She questioned.

"Chris is off searching for Leo in an attempt to get Leo's approval for vanquishing Joey-"

"Joey?"

"I named the baby."

"You named the- Mickey!"

"What? It's a baby and it didn't have a name so I named it after my family's Guardian Angel, which, as you know, is our version of a Whitelighter."

"I do know that, as you've explained it _multiple times_." She gave me a look and I laughed. "So where's _Joey_?"

I looked back at the Manticore page and motioned towards the playpen. "In there."

"Uh, Mickey no he's not."

I turned away from the page and gasped. "He went up to see Wyatt, I guaruntee it."

I set the Book down and followed Phoebe up the steps to the attic, where, sure enough, Piper was with both Wyatt and Joey.

"I told you to keep an eye on him." Piper frowned and I gave a sheepish smile in return. "Sorry. I was looking at the Book."

Phoebe spoke next, referring to, I assumed, Jason. "I have had it with men. They are incorrigible."

"Well, let me tell you, little boys aren't much better." Piper replied and I laughed.

Phoebe continued. "I mean, I can understand running, if he didn't love me back, you know. Fight or flight - it's the nature of the beast-"

"Speaking of that-" Piper went to explain the Manticores but Phoebe stopped her.

"But he does love me, I know, I felt it. So what's the big deal? You know, why is he running?"

"Where's he running to?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Italy."

"Wait what-"

"If it makes you feel any better, you probably won't be alive much longer to worry about it." Piper stated.

"Thank you, yes, that makes me feel _so _much better." Phoebe stated sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, if this doesn't work, then we won't be able to vanquish the Manticores when they come to pick up their little one." Piper sighed.

"Oh, you figured out what they are?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and it's not good, believe me." Piper replied and I nodded in agreement.

"So maybe Chris is right." Phoebe reasoned. I frowned. "N-"

"Mickey."

I sighed. "Fine."

Piper then turned back to her younger sister. "I know, but I can't."

"Piper, you said it yourself, he was born evil."

"Which he wasn't!"

"Mickey!"

"Sorry."

Piper gave me an exasperated look, before speaking. "I know, and I still believe that, I do. But something just doesn't add up about him. I mean, why isn't Wyatt using his protective shield? Why doesn't Wyatt think he's evil?"

Phoebe made her way over to the playpen. "Well we gotta keep Wyatt away from him, that's for sure."

"Phoebe, wait."

"Phoebe, I wouldn't..."

Phoebe ignored our warnings and picked Wyatt up, causing Joey to start crying. Poor baby...

"You stay away from my nephew, okay, and don't shimmer after him or I'll bind your powers." Phoebe warned.

And thats when the baby started screaming.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked, jumping back in shock.

"Phoebe, hurry, put him back down!" Piper ordered.

"What? Okay." Phoebe placed Wyatt back in the playpen. "Why?"

That was when a creature shimmered in behind her.

"That's why." Piper motioned to the creature, just before it whacked Phoebe, flinging her across the room, and causing her to land on Piper and I. I looked up to see Wyatt's shield covering the playpen, and the creature trying to get into it. The shield stopped it every time, zapping it over and over.

Piper got up first, while Phoebe and I both recovered from the fall (while Phoebe had received the blow, I'd been a bit more of a cusion).

"Hey! You get away from my kid!" Piper shouted, before trying, multiple times (and failing) to blow the creature up.

The creature shimmered out and Piper sighed once it was gone. Just as Phoebe and I were standing up, it shimmered in again, snatched Piper, and shimmered out.

"Piper!" I shrieked as she disappeared in the arms of the creature.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

Not much time had passed, and by then, you would've found Phoebe and I sat in the attic with Wyatt and Joey, scrying for Piper. Paige was downstairs getting ice packs for us.

Correction, Paige was walking in with ice packs for us. She walked up and handed one to each of us. "I feel really bad that I wasn't there to help you earlier."

"Oh, I don't think you could hae helped even if you were there, thanks." Phoebe replied. "That thing was just as powerful as the Manticore.

"Amen." I mumbled, holding the ice pack against my lower back and wincing a I did.

"Are you sure it wasn't the Manticore?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah, I'm postive." Phoebe nodded. "It was more, I don't know, beast-like."

"What do you think it wanted with the baby?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged, then regretted the decision to do so as I winced again, moving the ice pack up to my shoulder blades (one of those times when I wish I was the telekinetic and Alicia was the one who could freeze time).

"I think it's really weird that it showed up right after the baby started crying. You know, as if it could hear him." Phoebe stated with a confused frown.

"Maybe we can get the baby to cry again and lure the beast here and torture him into coughing up Piper." Paige suggested.

Raising a hand (and wincing, as it involved moving any muscles that had suffered from my being the cusion), I stated "I second that motion."

That's a great idea but we don't have a potion yet." Phoebe sighed. "I can't believe I can't find Piper." She exclaimed as she basically gave up on scrying.

"Okay. Let me get started on the potion. The good news is, if he wanted to kill Piper, by now he probably would have. And, undoubtedly, he's holding her hostage somwhere, probably magically cloaked. And I think he's gonna use her as leverage to get that baby. Just you watch."

I stared at Paige, eyebrows raised and immensely confused. Then Phoebe voiced what I was thinking. "Since when did you become an expert on hostage situations?"

"About an hour ago." Paige replied easily.

That was when Leo and Chris orbed in. "Hey." Chris greeted the three of us. Paige spun arond and shushed him. "Keep it down, don't wake the baby. _Trust me_."

"Where's Piper?" Chris whispered back.

"That's a really good question." Phoebe sighed, holding up the crystal.

"Wait, she's missing?" Leo frowned.

"Did the Manticores take her?" Chris asked.

"Nope." I shrugged, before wincing again. "Ow."

"Some other creature that wanted the baby." Phoebe elaborated upon seeing that I was too preoccupied with my current back pain.

"Damn it, you should've listened to me and you should've vanquished him when you had the chance." Chris reprimanded. I raised my eyebrows, about to say something, but I was cut off from speaking.

"Well, it's good that we didn't because we're gonna need the baby to get Piper back." Paige snapped.

"You guys, shh, keep your voices down." Phoebe instructed, while I stood, making my way over to check on Wyatt and the baby.

"I am not convinced that that baby is inherently evil, which means he's probably not even responsible for any of this." Paige stated, only somewhat quieter than previously.

"Oh, come on." Chris groaned. "Will you please talk to her?" He turned to Leo. "And Mickey too, while you're at it, because she's on Paige's side too."

"Mickey's always on whatever side Chris is not on." I mumbled to myself, earning the teensiest giggle out of Wyatt. I grinned at the smile child, who smiled back. I'm pretty sure everyone heard my voice, but not what I'd said, as Chris gave me a dirty look, and Paige, Phoebe and Leo all shot me warning looks.

"Not everyone is born morally neutral, especially not demons. They're predisposed to evil." Leo explained.

"Pre-disposed, yeah, but it doesn't mean they can't overcome it. You can't predict whether a kid is gonna be good or evil based on his genetics." Paige reasoned and I nodded in agreement.

"Paige, we're not talking about kids, we're talking about demons." Chris sighed.

"No, we're talking about a demon kid who has so far played nothing but nice with Wyatt." Paige countered.

"Yeah. As Piper said earlier, Wyatt hasn't put up his shield or anything like that. If he didn't trust Joey - yes, Chris and Leo, I did in fact give the baby a name, if you argue with me I'll castrate you, I'm not in the mood after having been a human cusion - he would've put his shield up and we would've done something about it."

"Okay, you guys, this is all irrelevant. We need the baby to find Piper so let's just focus on that, shall we?" Phoebe cut in.

"She's right." Leo agreed. "Although I think I should take Wyatt just to be on the safe side."

"What if the other baby wakes up?" Phoebe asked, her expression worried and her voice low.

"They won't be able to follow me where I'm going." He replied in a similar tone, before making his way over to me. I quietly lifted Wyatt up, pecking his cheek with a small smile, before handing him over to his father.

"He's gonna scream bloody murder and call half the Manticores in the city to come save it - maybe the beast too." Paige sighed.

"We have to be prepared." Was Phoebe's reply, before looking at Leo. "Okay, go, just quietly." Leo orbed out with his son, and Chris orbed out as well. "Let's get started on that potion."

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

Basically, our potion making turned into what I'd titled "Mickey's stress relief sessions". You witnessed one of those stress relief sessions in the prologue of my lovely tale. I've laid off doing those since that explosion. The only difference is that we were paying attention to what we were putting in the potion, and making sure that it was something that would assist in making a potion that could do damage.

"Well, can't think of anything else to add." Paige stated as we threw the last item in. "It's the most powerful potion we've ever made."

"I agree." Phoebe nodded. "I guess it's time to wake up the baby."

"Can I get my earmuffs first?" I questioned and the two looked at me. Paige's lips quirked into a teensy smile while Phoebe just frowned. Upon seeing her half-sister's frown, Paige quickly wiped the smile off her face.

Phoebe's cell began to ring, and she moved over to answer it. "Hello?"

I grinned upon realizing I could hear the person on the other line.

I LOVE BLESSED HEARING. I REALLY DO.

"_Hey it's me." _It was Jason, my smile grew.

"What is it?" Paige asked quietly, confused upon seeing my smile. "It's Jason." I muttered, just loud enough that she could hear me, and Phoebe would have no idea I'm talking.

"Oh, hey Jason."

"See?" I motioned towards Phoebe and Paige rolled her eyes. "What's he saying?"

And I relayed everything Jason said to Phoebe.

"_I, uh, I didn't wanna leave like this_."

"You want me to just say what he says?" I questioned and Paige nodded. I repeated what he said, just before Phoebe replied.

"Uh, I can't realy talk right now. Kinda busy."

"_Oh, really? Come on, Phoebe_-"

"Oh, really? Come on, Phoebe..."

"_Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"_

I raised my eyebrows as I recited this. "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

Paige frowned and I'm sure my expression matched hers. Bad move, Jason.

"Oh, I make things so difficult? And how exactly do I do that? By being honest with my feelings? And by making you be honest with yours?" Phoebe snapped.

And that's when the baby started to wake up. Paige hurried along with the potion, while I whispered what Jason said.

_"You know it's not that simple."_

"You know it's not that simple."

And then the baby began to scream.

"_Shit_." I groaned, while Phoebe said goodbye to Jason. "Have a good flight!" She hung up and turned to Paige and I. "Toss me a vile." Paige did so, handing me one as well.

A Manticore shimmered in then, and hit Paige, causing her to fly across the room. Phoebe threw her potion and the Manticore was vanquished. "Paige are you okay?" We both questioned. Our only reply was a groan. I approached Phoebe, about to make a comment on how at least we knew the potion worked, and that's when two more Manticores shimmered in, and hit both of us sending us flying across the room, landing nearby Paige.

I groaned as I landed, once again, on my back. At least I wasn't a cusion this time...

The Manticores began to approach us, but were stopped when the creature from before shimmered in and attacked them. It send one flying in a different direction than the three of us, before turning to the other one. It shoved it's hand right into the chest of the Manticore and ripped it's heart out. I gaped. This was a trick I hadn't seen anything do in a while. A _long _while.

We watched as it made it's way over to the baby. "Phoebe, get the vial!" Paige instructed, and Phoebe moved for it. She grabbed it just as the creature picked up the baby, and threw it. It hit his shoulder, and didn't exactly do as much damage as it did the Manticore. He sustained what looked like a nasty burn, roared, and shimmered out.

"So much for our leverage." Phoebe voiced. Paige sighed, while I just groaned, curling into a ball. I'd once again sustained heavy back pain and, once again, we didn't gain. We only lost.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

We'd decided on using the Manticore blood to scry for the Manticores' nest. Paige sucked some of it into an eyedropper and handed it to Phoebe.

"This had better work." She sighed.

"Oh, it will." Phoebe promised. "Mickey, how's your back?" She questioned as I examined it in the mirror off to the side. Little droplets of blood were beginning to ooze out of cuts I'd received from the furniture we'd landed on, and ultimately broken.

"It hurts." I whined, probably sounding like I was six. "Really bad and now I'm starting to bleed, _damnit_."

That was when Leo and Chris orbed in. I quickly dropped the hem of my shirt, not really wanting Chris or Leo to see my bra.

Or rather... Lack thereof. I'd had one arm holding my shirt up, and one arm covering my chest. Even though we were all, obviously, women, I know Phoebe and Paige _probably _didn't want to see my boobs.

Leo spoke instantly. "We just got back from talking to the Elders and they're at an agreement. If we can't return the baby safely to the Manticores..."

"We'll vanquish it." Chris finished.

"Talk about your moot points, people." Paige scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris frowned.

"Notice any differences besides my bruised and bloody back?" I snapped, groaning as I made to move over to where Phoebe was. It really did hurt to move.

Leo motioned for me to come over so he could heal me. I nodded and did so.

Phoebe sighed and nodded. "Do you notice anything missing?"

As Leo healed my back, he and Chris both looked over at the playpen. "The baby?" Leo asked.

"What happened?" Chris questioned.

"The beast took him." Paige replied.

"Right after we got our asses kicked by the Manticores, hence me needing you to heal my back, Leo. Thank you, by the way."

He nodded once, before Phoebe spoke. "This is all Jason's fault."

"How's that?" Leo raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're a guy, you wouldn't get it." She replied.

"Wait. How are we supposed to get back Piper if we don't have a baby?"

"Well, we're gonna try and have another little get together with the Manticores, see if we can't start some sort of deal." Paige explained.

"If we can join forces with them to kill the beast, then they can get their baby back." Phoebe continued.

"And we all get Piper back." I finished.

"And what if they don't want to join forces?" Leo inquired.

"Well, we hope we have enough of these little fancy things to go around." Paige replied, holding up a vile.

"No, no way, it's too risky." Chris protested.

"Well, blood is thicker than water." Phoebe ignored his protests, and began dripping the Manticore blood onto the crystal so she could scry.

Soon enough, we'd come up with a location. "Mickey, Leo and Chris wait here." Paige instructed and I pulled a face of having to wait. Why couldn't I be in on the action?

"Because we said so." Phoebe replied, almost as if she read my mind.

Then I remembered she could probably feel how annoyed and confused I was at the fact I couldn't come.

"Damn empath." I mumbled, crossing my arms and pouting like a child. Phoebe smiled, before she grabbed Paige's hand and the two of them orbed out.

"You named it?" Leo broke the silence.

"What's it to you?" I pulled a face.

"Mickey when you name it, you start getting attatched to it."

"You sound like Mike from Monsters Inc."

"Mickey."

"What?"

"It's a demon." Leo sighed.

Throughout mine and Leo's conversation, Chris was silent, sat back in a chair and arms crossed.

"No, it is the _child_ of a demon. That doesn't mean it can't be saved."

"The Elders said that it has to be given back to the Manticores or vanquished-" I cut Leo off.

"Well fuck them!"

"Mickey!"

"What?!"

"The Elders aren't the Council."

"Exactly. The Elders have no control whatsoever over what I say and what I do. You should know that."

Leo sighed, his expression showing everything he was thinking. "Leo you're one of the best friends I've ever had, but no matter what you are, Whitelighter, Elder, mortal, it doesn't matter because I'm not going to listen. I'll only answer to the Council and _even then _odds are I'm going to defy them."

Leo rolled his eyes, a small smile spreading across his face. "You are pretty stubborn like that."

I grinned, before standing up from my cross legged position. "You think something happened?" Chris asked as he stood up as well.

Phoebe and Paige _were _taking a while.

"Maybe they went straight from the Manticores' nest to where the creature and Piper are." I suggested, somewhat optimistically. That would mean that the Manticores agreed to what Phoebe and Paige were proposing, and the plan was now in action.

_"Leo we need you!_" Came from downstairs. Being closest to me, Chris grabbed my hand, before the three of us orbed downstairs.

"Hurry he's dying." Piper said once the three of us were there. There was an unconcious man on the couch.

"Who is he?" Leo questioned as he went to the man's side.

"The beast. Heal, heal, hurry!" Phoebe instructed.

"Where's the baby?" Chris asked.

"Manticores have him." Paige replied, her gaze set on something that was behind us. I followed were her eyes were to realize they weren't set on something behind us. They were set on Chris and I's intertwined fingers. I blinked, before I yanked my hand out of his. He noticed what I was doing, and quickly walked over to the sisters' sides, while I flopped into an armchair.

"So the plan worked?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, a little too well." Phoebe confirmed.

"Too well?" I raised my eyebrows, sitting up from my slouch.

"Yeah, now we just have to get the baby back." Paige stated.

"What?" Chris frowned.

"Joey's not evil, is he? I knew it!" I grinned.

"Paige, will you go fill up some potion viles, please?" Piper instructed.

"Yeah." Paige nodded.

"Lots of them." Piper added as Paige left the room.

"Wait, hold up. Are you serious? You finally get rid of the demon child and now you wanna risk your lives trying to get it back?"

"He's not a demon child." The man stated as he sat up.

"I TOLD YOU!" I grinned, jumping to a position and punching the air excitedly. "I KNEW IT!"

"That's my son." The man continued, while Piper shot me a look that said "Calm down Mickey" to which I nodded and brought my fist down, shoving my hands in my pockets. "That I _didn't _know..." I mumbled.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Piper asked him.

"I can't believe I'm human again." He smiled.

"Aren't you glad you didn't kill me now?" Piper smiled back.

"Not funny." Leo cut in. "I don't think that's funny."

"Agreed." Chris nodded.

"Oh, what? Are you two on the same team now?" Phoebe looked at the two of them, before rolling her eyes. Then she looked at the man. "We're gonna get your baby back, I promise."

"Do we not have a say in this?" Chris tried.

"No, we don't." Leo sighed. "One thing you gotta learn about being their Whitelighter is once they make up their mind, that's it. Besides, I'm a father first."

"So, we're gonna have to separate the baby before we attack, you know that right?" Phoebe started.

"Why?" The man asked.

"Well, because the potion vanquishes Manticores, and your son is half Manticore." Piper replied.

We all sat down as Paige made her way back in, and we put together a plan. Once again, I was stuck behind with the boys, the sisters going ahead.

I sat back down in the armchair as the sisters orbed out. "Told you so." I sang quietly as Chris walked past. He looked at me. "What?"

"I told you so. Joey's not evil." I smirked.

"He could've ended up that way."

"But he's not going to."

Chris frowned. "Are you really going to rub in the fact that you were right?"

"Yes, I am, because I'm a bitchy child. Child because I rub it in and bitch because seeing you miserable is a great thing." I felt my smirk grow and Chris just gave me a dirty look before walking off.

Fine then. Walk away. See if I care. 'Cause I don't.

"I'm going to go get Wyatt." Leo stated, before he orbed out.

Not much time passed, before a swirls of blue lights interrupted the somewhat awkward silence that had formed around Chris, the man and I. Leo was back with Wyatt.

"Can I see him?" I asked and Leo rolled his eyes before handing me the child. "Hey Wyatt." I smiled. "How's it goin', buddy?"

"You're good with kids." The man observed and I looked away from the child to look at him. I smiled. "I love kids. Got my name from one."

"What?" He laughed a bit, confused.

"Mickey's not my real name."

"Yeah, it's Michelle." Chris smirked. I scowled at him. "Don't you two start." Leo said, worry creeping into his tone as he realized the girls weren't back yet. "They're fine, Leo. Always are." I looked back at the man. "I had a friend, a while back, who had a son who couldn't say Michelle, and called me Mickey instead. It just stuck, and it's what my sisters and friends have called me, as well as what I've introduced myself as ever since then."

He smiled. "It suits you."

I thanked him, before turning my attention back to Wyatt, bouncing him up and down in my arms, and laughing when he giggled. I felt two gazes on me the whole time. One from the man, and the other from Chris. Neither I really understood.

Upon a swirl of orbs appearing, I looked up to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige all orb in, Joey safely tucked in Piper's arms.

"Yaaay!" I cheered childishly, grinning. The man stood up and took his son from Piper, holding him close and sounding thrilled that he his child.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

Not much time passed, and soon the man and I were sat in the conservatory. Wyatt and Joey were in the playpen together, Joey playing with one of Wyatt's toys, and Wyatt looking at me and giggling while I played Peek-A-Boo with him. Joey seemed to be enjoying it as well, but still directed his attention to the toy.

"Are you, like, his godmother or something?"

I looked up and shook my head. "Oh no. Wyatt was born before I met the Halliwells."

"And you live with them?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"Give me a summary." He smiled and I shrugged, thinking for a moment before speaking "Uhm, it sounds weird, but I'm actually from a different dimension. I was mixing a potion and upon putting a little too much of something in - I don't know what that something was so don't ask," He laughed at that. "It kind of... Exploded..." He laughed again and I pulled a face that caused Wyatt and Joey to giggle as well, before I continued. "I ended up unconcious in the Halliwell's yard, they took me in and upon Leo recognizing me after a past experience, they decided they trusted me and that I could stay here until furthur notice. In other words, I live with them until we find a way for me to get home, which could qutie possibly be never."

He nodded as he took that in. "You miss your sisters?"

I nodded. "Tons. We lived a life pretty similar to these guys, but with different things added into it and taken from it. For example, orbing? Nope. We have snapping. Orbing, to me at least, feels like feathers rubbing all over your body." He laughed, before motioning for me to continue. "Meanwhile, snapping feels like you're getting smacked in the face with a brick. It sucks. Especially for the snapper, AKA my sister. While anyone she's bringing with her feels like they're getting hit with a brick, she feels like she's getting hit with a bag of bricks."

"Ooh." He made a face at the idea and I nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I'm always thankful I didn't end up with that one- Okay. I take it back. Not always. Snapping's pretty cool. I just freeze time, like Piper. Minus the making things explode."

He nodded, before we both turned back to the kids. Not much longer later, Piper came in with a stroller and some clothes for Joey.

"Here's some clothes and a stroller." She stated as the man stood up. "You sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Piper smiled. "Wyatt has outgrown it all and I don't see myself having more kids anytime soon, so enjoy."

"Thanks." He set down the box of clothes, before he stood straight again. "Uh, for everything. I just... I wish there was something I could do for you."

Paige walked in, and I stood to go stand with the two sisters.

"Well, you could tell us your name." She suggested and I laughed as I realized that, literally, all this time, I'd been calling him either 'the creature' or 'the man'.

Oops.

"Sorry?" He looked confused

"I mean, unless you prefer being called 'the beast'?" Paige joked.

He chuckled. "Derek. My name's Derek."

Derek. It suited him.

"It's nice to meet you Derek." Piper and I ended up saying at the same time. The four of us laughed, before calming down once more.

"What's his name?" Paige asked, motioning to Joey.

"I... I never gave him one. Actually, I never... I never had the chance."

"Well now you do." Piper replied with a smile.

"Mickey's been calling him Joey." Paige explained and I laughed when Derek gave me a weird look. "It's my family's Guardian Angel's name. His eyes reminded me of Joey's, and because my GA is a very good friend of mine and I miss him and la di da di da, I just called him Joey. For the sake of giving him a name at least until we could do something for him."

He smiled. "It suits him."

"Look at that, Mickey. You _did _contribute today in some way other than being a human cusion." Paige smirked and I made a face in reply, before looking at Derek. "You think it does?"

He nodded. "Yeah. His name's Joseph - Joey for short."

SCORE!

I punched the air like I had earlier, grinning. "One for Mickey!"

The three of them laughed at my childishness, before we all sobered again.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Derek sighed. "That is, if I can pry him away from Wyatt."

"Yeah. Good luck." Piper said, looking back over at the two who sat in the playpen.

We all watched as Joey shimmered out of the playpen and into the stroller, smiling up at his dad.

"Awh." I smiled.

"_That _is cute." Paige declared. The phone rang and she volunteered to get it, before walking out.

"You know, if you ever need us to bind his powers..." Piper started, but Derek shook his head. "No, thanks, that's really sweet, but it's not necessary. He's a good boy so it's just up to me to make sure he stays that way."

I smiled.

"In that case he's in good hands." Piper stated. "Take care."

"You too." Derek replied, before moving to push the stroller out. "I'll walk you out." I volunteered, before walking with him to the door.

"Thank you, Mickey." He said as we reached the door.

"What for?" I asked, giving a small, confused smile.

"Defending Joey."

"Wait you're seriously-"

"Yes, I am." He chuckled. "Uh, the others seemed to be against keeping him alive and you were all for keeping him safe. Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome." I glanced down at Joey, before looking back up at him, our eyes locking.

_Holy shit he has nice eyes._

_Like... __**Really **__nice eyes._

Slowly, he leaned down and I moved to stand on the balls of my feet as our lips connected.

_He's a fucking amazing kisser too, oh my God..._

I'm not really sure how long we stood there for, just... Kissing... But someone clearing their throat interrupted us.

Okay, two someones.

We both backed away from eachother to see Paige standing there with her eyebrows raised, and Chris standing there looking annoyed.

"Uh, don't mind _me_." Paige said. "I _was _going to drive but I'll just orb instead." She smirked at me, before orbing out.

"Erm..." I bit my lip. I was never usually embarassed after having kissed someone. I think it was because it was Paige and Chris and I wasn't used to _them, _of all people, having caught me.

I looked back at Derek, who gave a small smile. "Uh... Call me sometime."

I smiled. "I will."

And with that, he walked out.

I closed the door behind him, before leaning up against it and groaning.

"Really, Mickey?"

I opening my eyes and looked at Chris. "What? Jealous?"

"Uh, _no_." He looked disgusted at the thought. Well, excuse you, I'm not _that_ ugly.

"Then what?"

"You made out with him?"

"You what?" Piper walked in, Wyatt in her arms and eyes wide. "Mickey!"

"We weren't making out! We just... Kissed... And _damnit_." I leaned my head back against the door, sliding down until my butt hit the floor.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Kissing him wasn't different than kissing anyone else." I replied, putting my head in my hands.

"And?" Piper prompted.

"That means we're not soulmates, which means that even if I really loved him, and I, quite honestly, could see myself falling for him, it wouldn't do anything for me and even if we got married and had kids and stuff, I would still be forever 22 and he would age and eventually die and life would _suck_."

Piper frowned. "But do you really think you're going to find your soulmate _here, _Mickey? I mean you _are _from a different dimension." She reminded me.

I sighed. "I know, but I was sent here for a reason, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, to be a pain in the ass." Chris muttered. I scowled at him. Piper obviously heard him too and frowned. "Chris! Leave her alone."

"Whatever, I'm heading back to P3." He orbed out.

"I swear he's like a moody teenager sometimes." Piper sighed.

"Especially when you're the one dealing with him." I stated. "Probably because you're the motherly sister slash you are in fact a mother."

Piper laughed slightly. "This is true. Well, I'm putting Wyatt to bed, then going to sleep, myself. Do you know where Phoebe is?"

"Went to see Jason, didn't she?"

She nodded. "And Paige is fixing Darryl. Alright, Phoebe probably _isn't _coming back til tomorrow morning," I laughed along with her before she continued. "Paige will be back soon, seeing as she orbed. Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah." I stood up and we made our way upstairs together. I looked at Piper as we reached Wyatt's room. "Hey, if you want, I'll put Wyatt to bed and you can just head off right now."

She smiled. "Thanks, Mickey. Night." She kissed Wyatt on the forehead and said goodnight, before she handed him to me and headed towards her room. "Alright, bedtime, kiddo." I smiled at him, before carrying him into his room, changing him into his PJ's, before setting him in his crib. He looked too excited to fall asleep, probably from all the excitement of having met Joey and stuff, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I picked a random song off my mental playlist and quietly sang him to sleep. Said random song off of my mental playlist ended up being Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

"_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything seems like the movies, yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive. And I don't want the world-"_

"Mickey?"

I jumped, turning to see Chris standing in the doorway. I held up a finger to shush him, and motioned to Wyatt, who was now sound asleep. Quietly, I made my way out of the room, pushing Chris out as I did, and I shut the door, glancing in to make sure the baby monitor was on in case Wyatt woke up and Piper had to go check on him. It was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I wanted to talk to Piper."

"Really? And why were you checking _Wyatt's_ room?"

"Because I figured Piper would be putting him to bed."

"Well Piper's gone to bed. Want me to tell her tomorrow morning?"

Chris' frown deepened. "No, I'll tell her myself."

"What does Piper get to know that I don't?" I raised my eyebrows. "Or were you not looking for Piper at all and, instead, you were-"

I squeaked when suddenly I was pinned against the wall. Thankfully, it wasn't the wall of Piper's or Wyatt's rooms. It was the wall of Phoebe's, and Phoebe wouldn't be back until probably tomorrow morning.

"You don't know anything." Chris growled.

"Ow, ow, ow." I winced when his grip tightened on my arms. I turned my gaze from where his hand was on my right arm (It really did hurt) and looked up at him, our eyes locking.

_His eyes are even nicer than Derek's_...

Shut up, brain! No they're not!

_His lips look softer too_.

What the _**fuck**_?! STOP IT, BRAIN!

Chris' expression softened slightly, but only enough where it was hard to notice.

_What if he kisses you and you guys have a angry makeout session and it turns into angry sex- Ermergerd that'd be great._

I absolutely hate my brain.

_Well then. You know your dry spell would end-_

I'm not in the midst of a dry spell, thank you. Remember I fucked the lead singer of Steadman just a few days ago?

_Oh yeah..._

I'm not really sure if it was my overactive imagination, or it was actually happening, but I _swear _Chris was leaning down.

Ticking it off as my sexually frustrated, overactive imagination, I shoved him away, mainly because I didn't like the fact that he was pinning me against the wall (and maybe partially because I was scared it _wasn't _my overactive imagination - I mean what), and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster before I headed off into my room.

Closing my door, I leaned against it and slid down until I hit the floor, much like I'd done after Derek left.

"What the _fuck _just happened?"

* * *

**O.O Well what just happened here? O.O**

**And yes, she did end up screwing the guy from Steadman.**

**Naughty Mickey... Tsk tsk.**

**Haha, sorry this update took so long! It's been a busy summer! But chapter six is up! And seven should hopefully be up soon! I'm already brainstorming!**

**Do I get any reviews? Maybe I'll be inspired and I'll write faster ;D**

**Anyways, I'll try and put the next one up soon, but I'm not sure how that'll work. I'm visiting family right now, and school starts in just under three weeks, but I'll work towards putting seven up! ^.^**

**Review? :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - Part One

_Review Replies:_

_Kittkatty: Awh, thanks, love(:_

_Musical cake:_ _Thank you(:_

_rlassie: __"Me thinks Mickey doth protest too much" oh gosh you killed me xD It is sort of difficult to push her in there but I try and normally I succeed so yay! ^.^ I get to enjoy the season again too, rewatching the episodes and reading through the scripts so I can write authentically(:_

_Serenity Angels:__ He is, isn't he? ^.^_

_ObsessedwReading:__ I do too, babe, I do too xD_

* * *

Chapter Seven - Part One:

I sighed as I sat down next to Piper at the counter, smiling when I realized Paige was there. "Paigey!"

She made a face at the nickname and I grinned in reply.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I'm late, I got tied up."

"Where? At Richard's?" Phoebe smirked and I laughed.

"No. I was at work." Paige replied. "Get your mind out of the gutter, missy."

"Can't." I sighed. "It's _always _been there and will probably _never _find it's way out." I grinned when Piper smacked my shoulder lightly, while Paige and Phoebe laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who orbs home to find lingerie." Phoebe laughed.

"Two times, I did that twice!" Paige defended.

"Yes, it's about the only time we see you anymore." Piper replied, eyebrows raised.

"Why did I come here? To get picked on?"

"Because we love you." Phoebe corrected her younger, half-sister.

"And kinda miss ya." Piper added.

I held my beer up. "Amen to that." I said before taking a sip. They laughed again and I grinned.

"I am _not _at Richard's that much." Paige denied. The three of us looked at her, eyebrows raised and she made a face before continuing. "Fine, okay, maybe I am. But, you know I am just an orb away if you need help."

"Yeah, the thing is we've just gotta be careful because if we stray too far away from each other, demons take advantage." Piper reminded her. "We've learned that lesson the hard way a few times."

"So did me and my sisters." I put in. "Hence why we, and Carrie for that matter, all still live together, even after four hundred years."

"_Wait._ Four hundred? Damnit, _now_. Tell us _now._ How old are you?" Phoebe demanded and I gave a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of my neck. "Uh, I'm 426..."

"_Seriously_? I actually pegged you for more of a 600 or 800 considering how much you complain about immortality..." Paige trailed off and I made a face in reply, before continuing what I was saying. "But yeah, staying together is always a good idea."

"I know, I know, I get it." Paige sighed. "I just really don't want to think of us living together in fifty years."

"Well think of it, babe." I mumbled, taking a large gulp from the beer in my hand. Piper rolled her eyes at me before turning to Paige. "Nah, twenty, thirty years tops."

"We can alway smove to Hong Kong so I could see Jason whenever I wanted to." Phoebe suggested with a smile.

"How you you say 'dream on' in Chinese?" Piper questioned.

"Ni tsai tsua mung." Phoebe replied instantly and I raised my eyebrows. "Nice, Phoebe."

"Impressive." Piper nodded.

"Berlitz. Okay, what about you, missy? Spill it." Phoebe nudged her older sister.

"Spill what?"

"Come on, you and Greg. Put out any fires lately?" She asked suggestively and I choked on my beer before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Is that supposed to be a subtle fireman referene?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you like it?" Phoebe smirked.

"Wait a minute, you're going out with a fire fighter?" Paige asked, confused.

"Proof positive, you haven't been around much." Piper avoided answering the question and Phoebe answered for her, which just made me laugh.

"Let's see... They've been seeing each other for about three weeks and someone, I won't say who, _although it's not the fireman_, is avoiding taking it to the next step." She explained.

"I'm not avoiding." Piper denied. "I'm just a little reluctant, that's all."

"My dear, it is time to get _back _in the saddle." Paige declared and I let out a small cheer of agreement.

"Now a cowboy reference." Piper exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. "Piper you are avoiding this."

"Honey you need to relax and let it happen." Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you weren't the one sleeping for an angel for three years."

"I slept with one for ten years and look at me. I'm fantastic!" I grinned and Piper gave me a dirty look that said "You're not helping, Mickey" which only caused my smile to grow wider. Phoebe and Paige laughed, before Phoebe spoke.

"Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started, you know. I seem to remember that you used to freeze him during all the good parts, right?" I snorted when Phoebe said this before bursting into laughter once again. "_What?!_ I didn't know this!"

Phoebe nodded with a grin before she continued. "Hey, maybe you should, uh-"

"No, I'm not freezing Greg." Piper snapped. "I'm so nervous I'll probably blow him up."

"Well-"

"Gutter, gutter, gutter." Piper rolled her eyes, smacking both Phoebe and I. Paige, Phoebe and I all laughed at Piper's expense, before Chris came up.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Stuff." Phoebe replied, knowing he wouldn't want to know what we were talking about in reality.

He started to walk away and Paige asked "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go work on the next demon...stration." He tried.

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Phoebe suggested.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax." He walked off.

Phoebe sighed. "That is one bitchy Whitelighter."

"You're telling me." Piper mumbled.

"Hey, Piper, why don't you go talk to the guilt machine over there." Paige motioned towards Chris' room in P3 and Piper nodded, before standing up and walking off.

Meanwhile, I was getting up, having finished my beer, and was now going to pick up a cute guy across the club.

I froze halfway though. He had a girlfriend. Or at least... A date.

"_Damnit_." I mumbled. Then I heard a loud "_Hey!_" And I opened the door next to me in time to see Piper blow a chick up, and Chris sliding down against a cabinet, looking like he was in serious pain.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked as Piper looked down towards Chris. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He managed while she helped him up.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Yeah who the Hell was that?" I frowned, confused.

"I don't know." Chris replied and my frown deepened.

_He was lying_.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

Soon enough, you would've found all of us, plus Leo, in the attic. Paige and Piper were flicking through the Book of Shadows.

Paige pointed to a symbol and I looked over. "Is that the mark?"

Piper shook her head. "No, it looked more like a bird."

"A bird. So you're saying maybe the Audubon society sent the demon after us?" Paige snapped.

"Just keep looking." Piper replied, before sitting down next to Phoebe and I.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine. Don't sweat it." Chris spoke up.

"You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?" Leo inquired as Chris' pleads were ignored.

"I'm sure." Piper nodded once.

"What else would be after a Whitelighter?" Phoebe pondered and I frowned.

"I don't know." Leo sighed. "And that's what worries me."

"She's gone." Chris cut in. "Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that someone tried to kill you, Chris." Phoebe replied.

"Look at me, not a scratch, nothing."

"You know how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you don't know who she was?" Leo questioned.

Chris ignored him and moved away, stepping on a squeaky floorboard. "We really oughta fix that, you know."

"Come on, Chris. Who's after you?" Leo frowned.

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them." Chris motioned to the general area of where the sisters and I all were, but we all knew he meant the sisters.

"Kinda makes sense." Paige agreed.

"Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." Chris walked out.

I said "Liar." at the same time Leo said "He's not telling the truth."

"Leo, Mickey, maybe there's nothing to tell." Paige suggested.

"Could you sense anything?" Leo asked Phoebe and I looked over to see what she said. "From Chris? No I can never sense anything from him."

I frowned at that statement. Why would Chris make it so Phoebe couldn't sense anything from him?

"What are you thinking?" Piper questioned her ex-husband.

Ooh. "Piper questioned her ex-husband". Sounds angsty.

Angst is always fun.

Not.

Back to the story.

"I'm thinking that if we figure out who she was, we might be able to figure out who Chris is." Leo explained and I had a feeling my expression lit up because he raised an eyebrow. "If we could finally justify my not trusting him, I could die happy."

Piper rolled her eyes. At first I thought it was a gesture of fondness, then I realized it was more of a "Mickey, shut up this is serious" manner than a "Oh Mickey what am I going to do with you" manner. I sighed and quietly apologized.

"Well, we're not gonna find it in here." Paige declared, shutting the book. "At least not until we have more to go on so you guys know where I'm gonna be if you need me."

"Yeah, I gotta go, too." Phoebe stated, standing up and following her younger half-sister out.

"Wait, you're just gonna let them go?" Leo asked, approaching where Piper and I sat.

"What do you want me to say? They have lives too. Besides, what more can we do?" Piper sighed.

"Well we can try and figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him." Leo tried.

The doorbell rang then. "I'll get it, you just... Keep checking on the book, okay?" Leo stated.

Piper's eyes widened. "No, Leo, I'd really rather you-" Leo ignored her and orbed out.

"It's Greg isn't it?" I asked.

Piper sighed. "Yep. Let's move."

And we basically bolted out of the attic.

Piper grabbed her purse off the table by the landing and managed to stop Leo from doing any damage. "Uh, Leo, I got it. Sorry, I'm running a little late." She explained as she went to say hello to Greg. He kissed her on the cheek, before saying "Leo? As in your-"

"Y-Yeah, one in the same." Piper smiled nervously. "Leo, Greg. Greg, Leo." The two shook hands and Greg said "Nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks, finally." Leo nodded, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Hi, Greg, we haven't met, I'm Mickey." I cut through the awkward tension and held my hand out. "I'm a friend of the Halliwells, I help out around here when they're busy and stuff."

He shook it and gave a half-smile back. "Hi Mickey, Piper's said a thing or two about you."

"So, are you gonna be okay taking care of everything- Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asked, looking between the two of us.

"Uh, yeah, absolutely." Leo nodded with a smile. Piper looked unsure and he continued. "Really, everything's gonna be fine. If anything comes up, I'll call you."

"Okay, thanks. Good night." Piper slid her hand into Greg's and followed him out of the house, Leo closing the door behind the two of them.

I sighed, reaching up and resting a hand on his shoulder. "What's meant to be is what's meant to be, hon."

Leo looked up at me. "You really think they're-"

"No. You didn't let me finish." I frowned. "What isn't meant to be, will eventually fall apart, and everything will find it's way into the place it's supposed to be. All's well, ends well."

This was my subtle way of promising Leo that he and Piper were going to get back together if it was the last thing I did.

Because ya know what?

I refuse to let Wyatt live his life with split parents and half-siblings.

He doesn't deserve that.

And also because I know that Piper and Leo are basically meant to be.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

"_Mickey how could you leave us like this?!"_

_"Mickey we need you!"_

_"Mickey help! Help! You promised he'd never hurt me again! Are you just going to break that promise?"_

_"I just... I need my big sister back."_

_-__**A Thousand Years-**_

_Ash let out a torchured shriek and my eyes widened. "Leave her alone, you bastard!"_

_He couldn't hear me. I don't think anyone could. _

_"Leave her alone!" Tanner's voice rang and I looked up from Ash's writhing body to see Alicia, Tanner and Carrie all chained up along the wall. _

_He just laughed. "Ah, Tanner. I can't leave her alone."_

_Ash screamed again, only louder. Every time she screamed it just got louder and louder. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Why? Why was he doing this? _

_I thought we'd gotten rid of him._

_"Leave her alone!" I shouted. I tried to move, to use my power to freeze him - although I knew it would do no good - to do anything that would help Ash, but nothing worked. My feet were glued to the ground. I was stuck. "Stop it! You're hurting her, stop!"_

_"Mickey, I'm not the one hurting her." He looked up at me and smirked. Everyone's attention, bar Ash's, turned to me. _

_I watched, horrified, as he shifted. It wasn't actually something I'd ever seen him do. He shifted from his normal human form, to something that was probably even more terrifying._

_Suddenly, he wasn't Satan anymore._

_He was me._

_I watched myself, a sick smile on my carbon copy's face, and a horrified expression on my own. "__**You're**__ hurting her, Mickey. You left her. You left all of them. They needed you. You're their big sister. And you just left them. You're not even trying to find your way home! You're content where you are. What happened to all the promises you made?" And then it started listing them off. Word for word, what I'd said._

_"Ash, I swear on my life, on everything that I could ever and will ever love and hold dear, that he will never touch you. He will never hurt you ever again._

_"Tanner, I promise you I will never leave your side. I will never let anything hurt you, or Alicia, or Ash or even Carrie. I'm your big sister and I'm going to protect you until my last breath._

_"Alicia, I won't leave you. I will never leave you. I refuse to leave you. Mom and dad may have left, but I won't. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of my baby sister. Of all of you. You'll be alright._

_"Carrie, if I have to fight until I'm dead, I swear to you we will avenge my parents. Your best friends. The two people who meant more than anything to us."_

_I stared at my copy, who just smirked as she named off more and more promises. Promises that I'd broken or forgotten._

_"Mickey..." A weak voice cut through and my copy shut up and I stared at my youngest sister. Ash was gazing up at me with half-shut eyes. "Mickey save me. Mickey, please. Mickey."_

_She just repeated my name. Over and over. I tried to do something. To save her, to help her. But nothing worked. _

_That's when my copy began to torture her like he had. _

_"Mickey please! Please, Mickey! Mickey! Mickey! Mickey!"_

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

"Mickey! Mickey! Mickey wake up!"

I shrieked, bolting upright. I was covered in sweat and my clothes from the night before were stuck to me.

The worst nightmare in history.

I slowly took in my surroundings and realized Leo was there. We were in the living room. "Mickey are you alright?"

I nodded slowly. "I... I... I think so."

"Nightmare?" He asked and I nodded again. "I figured. You were screaming. Loud. Wyatt heard you all the way upstairs and..." He trailed off, holding up the baby monitor. I'm going to go get him. Go look at the Book of Shadows in the conservatory. I think I found out who Chris' attacker was."

I nodded once more, and he orbed out. I took a deep breath in, and then let it out, before I stood up and shakily made my way into the conservator, sitting down at the table to see the book opened up to a page titled "Phoenixes".

"Phoenixes?" I mumbled curiously.

Leo soon came downstairs after I finished reading the page. Wyatt safely held in his arms. "Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned as he sat down at the table with me. I nodded. "It's just a nightmare." I shrugged.

"Obviously a bad one. You wanna-"

"Leo you know I'm not one for sharing what goes on up here." I pointed to my head and he sighed. "I know. Think you can call Paige and ask her to orb over here?" He asked.

"And interrupt her time with Richard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mickey, if this is what attacked Chris-"

"Okay, okay, okay." I sighed, standing up and making my way into the front hall, grabbing the phone and dialing Paige's cell number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Paige." I greeted. "Uh, I really hate to intrude on your time with Richard, but Leo told me to tell you that he needs you here, erm, now."

_"Give me a minute._" She sighed.

"Sorry, Paige!" I bit my lip.

"_See you in a few Mickey."_

"See ya."

The line clicked off and I hung the phone up, walking back into the conservatory and sitting down.

Moments later, Paige orbed in.

And definitely not in suitable attire. I gave her a suggestive look, smirking and she frowned.

"Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant _fully-clothed _you." Leo stated.

"Oh, please, Leo. And Mickey told me _she _needed me-"

"No, I told you that Leo told me to tell you that he needed you-"

"Mickey." Paige frowned. "Anyways, what's the big emergency?"

"What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris was called a Phoenix?" Leo questioned in a hypothetical tone.

"Well, I would say 'What's a Phoenix?'" Paige replied. "And then you'd probably tell me."

And Leo went into explaining. "They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes."

"Well, does the book say what they want?" Paige questioned.

"Just whatever bounty they're after." Leo answered, pushing the book towards her so she could examine it. "Which, in this case, is Chris, which means they're still after him, and they won't stop until they succeed."

"But why do we have a bunch of assassin witches setting their sights on the Whitelighter? Why not the Witches?" I questioned, only to receive no answer.

"Did you call Phoebe and Piper?" Paige asked.

"No, Phoebe's at work and Piper came in kinda late so I didn't want to disturb her." Leo explained.

"Oh." Paige nodded. "Did she, um, come home alone?"

"I don't know." Leo replied quietly.

"Hey!" We all looked up to see Piper making her way in, in her bathrobe. "Talking about me?"

"Morning! Hi, uh, no." Leo lied, before standing up and handing Wyatt to her. "Listen, Wyatt's been fed and I'm gonna get some coffee and... Paige and Mickey'll fill you in." He made his way out.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Oh, Leo just found out that a coven of assassin witches the Phoenix are after Chris." Paige replied.

"So that's what you three were talking about?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." I nodded once.

And then Paige, always the one to feel guilty for lying, spoke. "In the beginning. And then I just kind of asked him if you'd... Maybe... Come home with anybody."

"I see." Piper nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Did you?" Paige and I chorused, curious.

Piper hesitated.

"Oh, come on. If a girl can't ask that, what _can _a girl ask?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, no." Piper sighed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe he's just not the right guy." Paige said, a sympathetic expression forming.

"No, it's not Greg. It's just me." Piper shook her head. "It's just weird now that I'm a mom. I feel like I'm betraying Wyatt somehow."

"Betraying Wyatt or betraying Leo?" I mumbled under my breath. Thankfully, neither Paige nor Piper seemed to hear me.

"I think you're just betraying yourself." Paige replied.

"Yeah, I know, it's just weird. So, uh, coven of assassin witches." Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Paige nodded once.

"Maybe we should call Phoebe..." Piper suggested and I shook my head. "Nah."

"Mickey's right, I think we can handle this by ourselves." Paige agreed. "I don't think you have to bother her."

"Well, what if we need the Power of Three after we find them?" Piper questioned.

"You didn't need the Power of Three to blow up the last one." Paige reminded her and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we should be fine, Piper. Don't stress."

"No, but-"

"So, we need to try out this whole Power of Two, thing. Plus Mickey, of course." I rolled my eyes and Paige smiled nervously. "We learn how to be flexible right? So, you stay here. I'm gonna go get the scrying crystal."

Piper looked at me, eyebrows raised. I just shrugged in reply.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

I sighed, relaxing in the armchair and bouncing Wyatt on my lap. Leo was sat on the couch, tapping his foot nervously. Piper and Paige had left a while ago to go track the Phoenixes.

"Why aren't they back yet?" He muttered, glancing towards the foyer.

"Leo, I'm sure they're fine." I promised, bouncing Wyatt a little higher. The toddler giggled and I smiled.

I heard the door open and close. Leo stood up and his face fell slightly when it wasn't Piper and Paige, but was instead Phoebe.

"Oh, nice to see you too, Leo." She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, sorry, Phoebe. Piper and Paige went off and I thought you were them." He explained.

"Where'd they go?" She asked as she and Leo both sat down.

So Leo and I launched into explaining the whole Phoenix situation. Just as we were finishing, Piper and Paige orbed in.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, while Leo brought Wyatt into the conservatory. The less demon talk around the toddler, the better.

And just as Leo made his way back into the living room, Piper and Paige began explaining what happened.

The woman had let them in, they'd been let into the living room, the woman led her daughter out, but not without the girls seeing the phoenix birthmark on the little girl's wrist. After the little girl had been let out, the woman started throwing fireballs at Piper and Paige.

Bitch.

Piper blew her up, and they ran to go check on the little girl, just in time to see the Phoenix woman reform, grab her child and shimmer out.

"So basically, we have learned that Piper's molecular combustion power does _not_ kill these things, and that the one that attacked Chris is still out there." I summarized.

"Yep, pretty much." Paige nodded and I groaned, facepalming.

"Wait... How old is the little girl?" Phoebe asked.

I looked up. "How is this relevant?"

I was ignored as Piper answered "I don't know, four, five?" She shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a swirl of orbs in the foyer, and we all turned in time to see Chris orb in and fall to the floor.

"Chris!" Paige exclaimed as we all ran over to check on him.

Just as we reached him he mumbled the name "Bianca."

And that's when the most intense pain I've ever felt in my life started.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN!**

**I was going to put it all into a full chapter, since it is an episode of Charmed, but I have decided against that for the sake of my sanity. I don't have a lot of time and the internet _sucks _where I am, so I actually didn't expect to have even the first half of this chapter done by now, but it is done so I decided to put a good ol' CLIFFHANGER in there and maybe I'll write the second half while I'm in the car on Wednesday.**

**My family's originally from New York, but we moved to Ohio. We visit our NY family every summer and this happened to be the week that we were visiting. We drive around the state a bit, so when we head down to see my mom's family on Wednesday, I'll see what I can do about writing the second half while I'm in the car, yeah? I'll probably get a bit of a start on it tonight and tomorrow, but with all the family here that I won't see for another 365 days after Wednesday, I probably won't get too far until then.**

**Alright then, enough about my life. **

**Did you like the first half of the Chris-Crossed chapter? ^.^**

**Some intense moments within the confines of Mickey's head, up there, eh?**

**Whatchya think about that?**

**Tell me in your reviews! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 7 - Part Two

_Review Replies:_

_SerenityAngels: Yes, yes it is ._

_Ashleigh Piccinino: First Review: No, don't worry! She's not! Did I make it seem like that? Sorry if I did! Second Review: I will ^.^ and don't apologize, it's fine(:_

_Musical cake: How do you think I feel? I'm the one writing it! xD_

_rlassie: I didn't like Bianca either :P Fantastic cliffy, right? And is it Chris' pain? Or Mickey's own? O.o I'm trippin' ya up aren't I? xD _

_ObsessedwReading: Thank you, babe(:_

* * *

Chapter Seven - Part Two:

The white hot pain was spreading throughout my body. I couldn't stand straight or keep silent. I gave out a small cry and felt myself crumple to the floor.

"Mickey! What happened? Look around is it a Phoenix?!" Piper panicked, while they all lifted Chris and I over to the living room.

"Mickey what is it?" Paige asked.

It was more painful than anything I'd ever experienced. "It... It feels..." I was having a hard time breathing. I could hardly manage to speak. "L...ike... A knife..."

"A knife? You were stabbed?" Phoebe questioned. "Where?"

I struggled immensely, but managed to bring my hand up to my chest, placing it right over where my heart was.

"Mickey there's nothing there." She informed me.

"Someone stabbed me..." I squeaked. "A-And... Th-They're... T-Twisting it."

Phoebe winced.

"Leo try healing Mickey...?"

Voices were getting harder to discern. I really was struggling. But, although the pain was spreading and it really was the most intense thing I'd ever felt...

I didn't feel like I was dying.

I _have _been stabbed in the heart before. I know what that feels like. Joey was there to heal me, seconds later. No problems, really.

And when I was stabbed, before... I had spoken with Death. Pleaded for just a few more minutes. I'd begged it to give me just a few more minutes, and Joey would heal me and all would be well, and I was right. I know Death.

This... This wasn't Death.

So what was it?

"I'm trying, nothing's happening." A male voice. The only male voice that wasn't also possibly dying. Leo.

"Well what's wrong with them? What's wrong with Chris? What's wrong with Mickey?"

I tried to scream. Over and over I tried to scream. Tried to find someway to release any of the pain but I couldn't. It was like a nightmare. I couldn't scream. Nothing.

"Chris was attacked by the Phoenix."

"But Mickey wasn't!"

And then...

It was gone.

I gasped, and blinked, sitting up slowly.

"Leo did you heal her?" Piper asked.

Leo shook his head.

"Mickey are you alright?" Phoebe questioned.

I nodded slowly. "I... I'm fine. It's... It's just... Gone... Don't... Don't focus on me. Focus on Chris. If I'm fine, then we can wait when it comes to my issues. Chris is obviously dying considering that big nasty thing we're seeing on his chest. Worry about him."

The four shared worried looks, before we all turned to focus on Chris.

"Leo try and heal him again."

"Why do you think he didn't tell us about that?" Paige asked as Leo moved over.

"Why doesn't he tell us a lot of things?" Piper countered, before noticing Leo's frown. "What's the problem?"

"He's not healing, like before. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus."

"A virus named Bianca." Piper muttered.

"You think she did this?" Phoebe asked.

"It's gotta be." Was Piper's reply.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him." Paige pointed out.

"Well somebody had to have sent her." Piper stated.

"Yeah, she's an assassin witch." I nodded. "A hired gun."

"Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did..." Phoebe trailed off. "Woah..."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

Phoebe moved closer to Chris, getting down by his side. "Oh my God... He loves her."

"Loves who? Bianca?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. She broke his heart." That's when Phoebe noticed something. It was around the same time I did. She pulled something out of Chris' hand and held it up. "Engagement ring."

The pain was there again.

But it was only a flash. At the same time, however, it was just as painful as what I'd endured before, if not worse.

I jumped a bit, causing Paige to look at me. "Are you okay?" She mouthed and I nodded once.

_Mickey, you liar._

Oh shut up, brain. I don't want to worry them.

"Obviously an acrimonious split." Paige stated as she looked away from me and back to the engagement ring in Phoebe's hand.

"Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on a vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help." Piper took the ring from Phoebe and made her way out. Paige and Phoebe followed suit so they could make the potion.

"Bianca..." Chris mumbled. "Bianca..."

Leo looked up at me. "Are you sure you're alright, Mickey?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Leo."

"Mickey, you're lying."

I sighed. "Lets just worry about Chris. We'll worry about me another time."

"That's never happened before?" He pressed, ignoring my pleads.

I shrugged and put my head in my hands. "Not to _me_... I mean-" I cut myself off and sat up as a memory stirred. "Wait... It _has _happened before... To _Alicia_. She described it just like I did."

"Did you ever find out what it was?" Leo questioned.

I shook my head, slumping back in my chair.

"When was it?" He asked.

I thought back. "Uh... The '60s. Around that time. I remember it because it was the day Joey and I told everyone we were gonna try dating - checking out the possibility of the two of us being soulmates and all, as we'd always been the closest out of everyone. Not much longer after that, Alicia just... Collapsed. She said it was like a knife to the heart - twisting around and around..." Leo winced at my explanation, but I didn't notice and continued. "She went on afterwards about how it was like a nightmare. You know how in nightmares you _desperately _want to scream, but for whatever reason, you just can't?" I looked up at him and he nodded. "That's how she described it and that's how it was for me..."

"Well if it happened several decades ago... And in another dimension for that matter, you don't think something external is causing it, do you?"

I shook my head. "Maybe we Parsons are just screwed up Witches, man, I don't know." I attempted to get Leo to smile, but failed. He just shook his head like I had. "Mickey this isn't something to laugh about."

I sighed. "I know." I began to wrack my brain. There had to be _something_ about it. I couldn't think of anything that could've caused it when it happened to Alicia. So what was it when it happened to me?

"Keep an eye on him, I'm gonna go get a towel to cool him down a bit." Leo stated before he stood up and made his way out.

"Ya know, if you would just tell us the truth things would be so much easier for everyone Chris." I mumbled, before heaving another sigh and leaning back in my chair, left to my thoughts.

Which really revolved around two things:

A- What the fuck was Chris hiding?

B- What the fuck happened to me?!

Not much came to me during the short amount of time Leo was gone. It was quite annoying.

"Hang in there, buddy." Leo whispered as he dabbed Chris' forehead.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all made their way in.

"We found Bianca, she's at her mother's." Piper explained

"Little Bianca?" Leo questioned.

"No, the one we want." She corrected. "Here, something for Chris to remember her by. Or not." Piper handed him the ring, before Paige spoke.

"Got the vanquishing potion so after we orb over there, I'm gonna-" Paige cut herself off.

The three were silent a moment, and I motioned for her to continue. Only she didn't.

"You're gonna what?" Leo and I asked at the same time.

"I'm gonna move into Richard's house." She declared, her tone changing from it's usual strong but kind sound to a more... Light... And... Airy kind of tone.

"Excuse me?" I felt my eyebrows shoot upwards.

"Are you? Good for you." Piper smiled.

"That's a great idea." Phoebe nodded. "And I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong- Phoebe!" I frowned.

"Cool." Paige smiled.

"Hang on a second, this isn't you guys." Leo cut in. "You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this."

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe inquired.

"Or your hormones." Piper put in.

"Yeah." Paige nodded.

Phoebe looked at her. "Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?"

"I would love too." The youngest repiled.

"Paige, Phoebe, listen to me-" Phoebe cut Leo off, saying what I assume was "goodbye" in Chinese, before she and Paige orbed out.

Piper hummed to herself before leaving the room.

"It's like their inhibitions were lowered..." I mused, before frowning. "Bianca must've put an inhibition lowering spell-thingy on them."

Leo groaned, but it didn't hide Chris when he sleep-talked again.

"What do I tell them?" He mumbled. Not much longer later he went "Hurry, before he finds us."

Knowing Paige and Phoebe could probably hear him, Leo shouted "Paige, Phoebe, get back here right now, that's an order."

"Leo you're really not all that intimidating." I sighed and he looked at me, obviously pissed. "Mickey, you're not helping."

"Sorry."

Piper came in, in a completely different outfit.

"What are you all dressed up for? Piper-" She cut me off.

"Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor's in the kitchen." She stated.

"Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?" Leo asked.

"Wish me luck." Piper smiled before making her way out of the house.

I groaned, trying to go after her, but when I went to grab her arm, she slammed the door in my face. "Damnit Piper!"

Then I heard a thump and sprinted into the living room. Leo was out cold and Bianca was at Chris' side. "Come on, we're going home."

"Nuh uh, bitch." I scowled. She looked up at me, smirked, and shimmered out, Chris with her.

"FUCK." I shouted, angry I couldn't stop her. Next move. What's my next move?

Leo was on the floor, out cold. I sighed and scurried over. "Leo? Leo can you hear me? LEO WAKE UP!" I shook him and moments later he was conscious.

I'm magical.

Ha. Hahaha.

It's funny.

'Cause... 'Cause I _am _actually magical.

Ha.

I'm such a comedian.

I'll stop now. This is serious.

"What happened?" He groaned as he sat up.

"Erm... I tried to stop Piper and while I tried to stop Piper, Bianca shimmered in, knocked you out and shimmered out... With Chris... I TRIED TO STOP HER, DON'T HATE ME!" I jumped back. Leo sighed. "I don't hate you, Mickey, you were trying to help. Let's go look at the Book and see what we can find about inhibition spells."

I nodded, and, just to be quick, we orbed upstairs and set to work.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

"Alright, Piper first?" I suggested, looking to see Leo's expression. Piper would've gone straight to see Greg, whether he was at home or work.

And according to what Piper had said to me earlier, he was working.

So I grabbed Leo's arm, and we orbed to the fire station.

Just in time to see Piper and Greg sat on top of a fire engine, just about to go at it.

"Oh my God!" She quickly froze Greg. "What, are you out of your mind? What are you, a peeping Elder now? And you Mickey-" Leo threw the potion at her once she was on her feet and Piper looked up, frowning. "What's going on? What am I doing here? What are _you _two doing here?"

"Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you." Leo replied.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded, winking at Piper. "How's it goin' here?"

She shot me a dirty look and my smirk only grew.

"What kind of spell?" Piper asked, shifting the blanket that covered her so she was just a little more covered than before.

"One that, uh, lowers your inhibitions." Leo explained.

"Oh, boy..." Piper laughed nervously as she glanced down at the frozen Greg.

"Yeah, yeah." Leo laughed awkwardly too, while I just glanced between them, a knowing smirk was plastered across my features.

"So did she get Chris?" Piper questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris back, so..."

"Yeah, right, uh-huh, okay, so let's go. Um, you need to turn around because you don't get to see anymore." Piper stated, motioning for Leo to turn around. I raised my eyebrows and she glared at me. "Mickey! Around! Now!"

I raised my hands defensively, before doing the same as Leo. "Gosh, Piper. Not like I'm gonna get off to the idea of you later or anything-"

"MICKEY!"

Leo gave me a look that said "Really Mickey?" I just grinned in reply.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

Once Piper had handled the "getting dressed and explaining to Greg" situation, we orbed over to Richard's, right into his room, where we found him and Paige.

They, unlike Piper and Greg, were actually going at it.

"HI, how's it going?" Piper stated as soon as we saw them.

"Erm, ew." I made a face. "At least Piper and Greg weren't going at it when we found them." I glanced up at Leo. Unlike with Piper and Greg, he was looking away.

Awh.

"What are you doing here?!" Paige snapped.

"Moving you back home. Hit her." Piper stated and I smirked, throwing another vial of the potion at her.

"No time to explain." Piper continued as soon as Paige's inhibitions... Brought up once more. "Come on, we gotta get Phoebe or we're _never _gonna get Chris."

I smirked as I picked up Paige's bra and tossed it towards her.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

We easily managed to get Phoebe, and soon, the sisters and I (Leo decided to stay back) were orbing to where Bianca and Chris were, which was Bianca's mother's place.

"Hey, future girl." Piper called when we saw the two of them. I glanced around. The room was a mess, and large white triquetra was drawn on the wall.

It happened pretty fast actually. Piper threw the potion, Bianca threw a dagger. Bianca shimmered out, while the dagger smashed the bottle, then was frozen by Piper. Bianca shimmered back in, snatched the dagger and held it to Piper's throat.

"Well fuck." I muttered, reaching into my pocket to grab my own. I left my hand in there, just in case she tried anything else or anticipated my having it. Nobody actually knew I had it. It was a "Just in case" one that I'd brewed while Leo worked on the inhibition potion.

"You were saying?" Bianca spat.

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe put in.

Paige made to move towards them, but was stopped when Bianca spoke. "Ah-ah! I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it."

"I really don't like you." I stated with a frown. "There's not many people that get on my shit list, because I'm a forgiving person, but you're just a bitch."

Bianca looked at me, her eyes narrowing. Phoebe rested a hand on my arm. "Don't make it worse." She whispered.

"We still have enough potion to vanquish you." Paige said in reply to Bianca's statement previous to mine.

"Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the Power of Two will do, won't you Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the viles down slowly." Bianca smirked.

Paige and Phoebe obeyed, putting them on the floor.

"You too." Bianca scowled at me.

I held my hands up. "I've got nothing." I lied.

Her eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything, Chris spoke. "Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you."

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige asked, but he ignored her.

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it." Chris continued.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe questioned, obviously annoyed.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca snapped, before turning around.

"Piper, freeze them!" Paige half-shouted.

Piper went to do so, but when she tried...

Well...

Nothing happened.

"Uh, okay, I get when she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?" Piper panicked.

"Uh-unless... Unless he's a-" Chris cut Phoebe off.

"I'm a Witch, too?" Chris turned around to look at us. "THat's right. Part Witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige."

"You lied to us?" Paige asked and I felt my grip tighten on the potion.

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

"Trust you?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I fucking knew we shouldn't have." I growled.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter anyway." Chris sighed, turning to go.

"So that's it, you're just gonna leave?" Piper snapped.

"I don't have a choice. She stripped my powers." He motioned to Bianca. "Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me. Let's go."

Bianca waved her arm and the portal opened up.

I scowled. "No way, bitch." I went to throw the potion and it all happened really fast, again.

Bianca spun, and the dagger that was previously held at Piper's throat was thrown, cutting through the potion once again, and this time landing deep in my right shoulder.

And, of course, it was laced with poison.

"Fuck!" I groaned, falling to my knees as my left hand flew to my shoulder. Why hadn't I reached up and frozen it?

Because I hadn't expected it.

I looked up in time to see them leave, Chris glancing back - his expression was almost apologetic. Then they were gone.

"Let's get you back to the manor." Phoebe said as I yanked the knife out of my shoulder and groaned. "Quickly..." I wheezed. "It was poisioned."

I saw her eyes widen, before all of the sisters moved towards me and Paige orbed us back home.

-_**A Thousand Years-**_

Not much time had passed. Leo had healed me and now we were in the attic, Phoebe, Paige and I flipping through the book, Piper sat down in a chair, and Leo pacing.

"There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere." Phoebe muttered.

"To take us to the future? I don't think so." Paige frowned.

"Well Bianca's a Witch, she could do it. How could she do it?" Phoebe questioned.

"We don't know how." Paige sighed.

"How did we do it five years ago?" Piper put in.

"The Elders made that happen, remember?" Leo reminded her.

"Well, you're an Elder, make it happen." Piper challenged.

"That was a unique situation." Leo said, looking down.

"This isn't?" Paige frowned.

"Hey, I don't like this either, don't you think I want to save him too?" Leo raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know if I want to save him or kick his ass." Phoebe sighed.

"Set me in the 'kick his ass' category, please." I stated with what was more than likely a pissed off expression. I rolled my shoulder once. Even though the pain was gone, the fact that I'd let her get me was what annoyed me. I could've easily stopped it.

"That still doesn't change all the good he's done." Leo reminded us.

"Hmm, you're certainly singing a different tune." Paige stated, sounding somewhat surprised. "You've come a lot way, baby."

"Okay, despite all his secrets, I still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt and that is good enough for me to want to save him." Leo explained.

"No need to explain yourself, babe, we've all got different opinions." I sighed.

"The question is, how?" Piper put in, referring to the fact we had to save Chris.

That was when Leo stepped on the squeaky floorboard. "Leo." She started.

"What?" He asked.

"'Fix the floorboard'." Phoebe quoted.

"Maybe he was trying to tell us something..." Paige and I chorused. We both shared a small, knowing smile at the fact we'd done it, before looking back at Leo.

"Who, what?" He frowned, confused.

"Maybe..." Piper stood up. "Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him. To the attic in the future."

"But that would still be there in the future, wouldn't it?" Phoebe asked as she made her way over as well.

"Yeah, unless we fixed it." Paige stated slowly.

"Or used it to send him something..." Piper continued.

"Something he needed." I finished, grinning as we began to figure this out.

"Like what?" Phoebe questioned, only to receive an immediate answer from Paige.

"His powers."

Soon enough, we'd written a spell to give Chris back his powers. Paige was writing it down, while Leo was pulling up the floorboard.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Phoebe ordered and Paige sighed. "I'm trying, I'm trying." She ripped the page off and handed it to Phoebe, who folded it and handed it to Piper.

"There you go."

Leo pulled up the floorboard, Piper tossed it in, and they quickly closed it, pushing the rug back over.

Literally, seconds later, Chris was flying through the wall.

"Oh my God." We all jumped up as Paige spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he stood up. "Nice spell."

"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago..." Phoebe replied slowly.

"Yeah, well, you see, the way time travel works-" Phoebe cut Leo off.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know, I already have a little headache, thanks." She half-smiled.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper stated, looking at Chris. I snorted. She sounded like she was his mother or something.

"I know." Chris began. "Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but-"

"No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now." Piper cut across.

"I can't." Chris shook his head. "But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

"Um, isn't that your whole point?" Paige raised her eyebrows. "To come and change the future?"

"Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike." Chris explained.

"To save Wyatt." Leo added.

"To save Wyatt." Chris confirmed.

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

Chris hesitated, letting out a sigh. "Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe apologized as we all realized what had happened.

Bianca was dead.

I didn't know whether to feel sorry for Chris, or satisfied the bitch was gone.

And I know that makes me sound like a nasty person, but I think I have a bit of a right, I mean the bitch fucking threw a knife and got me in the shoulder. Much more to the left and she would've pierced a lung or something.

You know what that means?

Buh-bye, Mickey!

So, yeah.

"Me too." Chris stated quietly. "So you guys still alright with me hanging around here?"

"Absolutely." Leo answered after looking at the sisters to see what they thought. "The next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways."

"Okay." Chris nodded as well, smiling when he saw the smiles on everyone else's faces.

Yes, he was a pain in the ass, but I feel like things would be a tad less interesting around, if he wasn't there.

With that, he made his way out.

_**-A Thousand Years-**_

I smiled to myself, humming We Own the Night by The Wanted as I made my way down the stairs and into the foyer.

"_When my time is over, lying in my grave, written on my tombstone, I want it to say 'This man was a legend, a legend of his time. When he was at a party, the party never died.' Hey-" _I cut my singing off when I turned to see the sisters all sat at the table in the dining room.

"Shit, did I walk in on a sister moment?" I questioned, and the three of them smiled.

"No, we were just finishing up." Phoebe stated with a soft smile.

"You guys are in your PJ's." I frowned. "No P3 tonight?"

"Nah." Piper shook her head. "I've got my workers on it. It's been a long day, how can you be up for clubbing?"

I shrugged. "I've got amazing stamina." I winked and the three laughed.

"Even without the wink, that could've been taken so many ways." Paige giggled and I grinned. "Exactly, Paige. Exactly. Erm... Do you mind, uh... Orbing me there?"

"Who'll get you home?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"I'll bug Chris until he orbs me or call Leo or something, I dunno. I'll figure it out." I shrugged again, still smiling.

"Oh, Mickey. What are we going to do with you?" Piper asked as Paige stood, agreeing to orbing me to P3.

My grin grew wider. "Love me."

"Whatever." Phoebe made a face and I grinned, before waving goodbye. "Night, guys. Give Wyatt a little kiss for me!"

Piper laughed. "Okay. Have fun, Mickey."

And with that, Paige orbed me out.

* * *

**Hello, lovely people!**

**As promised, Chapter Seven - Part Two was posted on Wednesday! ^.^**

**I'll probably have Chapter Eight up tonight or tomorrow. Oops.**

**I'm on a roll, guys xD**

**Chapter Eight will be a bit of a continuation off of this chapter. In other words, what happens while Mickey's at P3.**

**It was all just going to be on the end of this one, but then I realized that it would not only make it long, but it'd work quite well as a chapter on it's own too.**

**But that's what I'll be working on during that long car drive I mentioned last chapter.**

**Alright, I have to finish packing up. Leave some reviews and I'll try and put Chapter Eight up soon(:**

**^.^**

**Review please?**


End file.
